


Attentive

by Attack_on_mgl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron and Robert are friends ;), Alex and Robert don't really like each other, Angst, Dark Undertones, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Robert likes to get on Cain's nerves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: "If you're gonna get soppy you can leave." Cain said. He sounded teasing, but Robert wouldn't have been surprised if he was deadly serious. Aaron grinned, as did Alex – Robert hated that the doctor had caught on to Cain's weird sense of humour – and the couple slowly backed away, Alex's hand in the small of Aaron's back as they headed down the gravel, talking to themselves.Cain watched on quietly, sipping at his drink."I know right." Robert smirked into his coffee, after a moment of silence. "I was so much better than him."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go out of my comfort zone and start a more 'light hearted' story, which also involves Aaron and Alex rather than Aaron and Robert, which is a struggle in itself, anyway. 
> 
> Also, I haven't written anything 'comedic' in a while, so I'm really enjoying writing this!
> 
> It will have a relatively slow start, but when thing start to pick they're gonna REALLY pick up.
> 
> :)

"You do realise this is effectively illegal."

"Shut it, will ya?"

Robert scoffed as he handed Cain his coffee, watching smugly as he took a sip of his own.   
He'd just gotten out the shower when he'd seen the text.

**Cain.**   
_Coffee. I'll pay you back._

In his naïve mind he'd instantly thought this was Cain luring him to the garage, where Aaron would be waiting, and then declear his love to him, not caring that Cain was watching. And then they would fuck, obviously.

But no.

Cain had been serious, sending a follow up text of his regular coffee order, much to Robert's dismay.

"Here." The elder outstretched his hand dropped the money into Robert's, before placing his drink on the roof of the car he was working on. "You can go now."

"Why d'you text me?" Cain narrowed his stare as Robert smirked. "What? Don't wanna admit that you're actually fond of me?"

"I know you get your stupid Americaro in the mornings. That's why." He stated bluntly.

"I think you like me, Cain." The blond mused. "I think that you honestly don't mind me, even if I'm not with Aaron."

"Stop putting words in my mouth." Cain snapped. "You can leave now–"

"Oh look." Robert smiled slightly, nodding his head towards to garage's entrance. "Speak of the devil."

Cain rolled his eyes as he slowly approached the brunet, fully aware of the knowing glint in Robert's eyes. "Morning."

Aaron grinned, more chipper than usual. "Morning."

"What's gotten into you, then?"

His nephew shrugged, but was clearly happy about something. "I had decent night's sleep last night." It was something so normal, but in Aaron's case, it was something to be proud of. Robert couldn't help but feel fuzzy and warm, and guessed that Cain was feeling the same; the mechanic would never admit it, of course.

"That's good." Cain nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Is that a hint that you want me to stop worrying about you?"

"So you admit it, then?" Aaron teased. "Nah, I just thought you should know. Having Alex around has really helped."

Robert watched as Cain chewed his lip. "So we're is he then?"

"He had to go in to work for something." He explained, perching on the edge of the car's trunk comfortably. Cain shot him an annoyed glance as he retrieved his coffee, sipping it as Aaron continued. "He said he'll come and find me when he's back, though. It shouldn't be long."

"Going anywhere nice?" Robert piped up, lowering his cup as he caught Aaron's gaze.

The brunet laughed, making Robert's heart jump in his chest. "If by _nice_ , you mean going to the scrapyard and sorting through paperwork, then yeah, it's gonna be really nice."

"How come Alex is going with you?" Cain asked, slightly harshly.

"Adam is out with Vic and I could use an extra pair of hands."

Robert frowned. "You could've asked me."

"It's your day off. I didn't wanna disturb you or anything."

"Hm, because he has such a great social life." Cain muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom.

"Not true." Robert retorted. "And you can talk; you have zero friends."

"Hypocrite."

"Honestly, Rob, it's fine." Aaron went back to the original subject, offering a small, but assuring smile. "If anything pops up I'll call you, don't worry."

  


* * *

  


Robert forced back a groan as Aaron's lord and saviour strolled over to them, his hand automatically locking onto the brunet's shoulder as a silent, but loving "hi".

"How was work?" Aaron murmured, eyes bright as he stood up and leant into Alex's side.

"Not as bad as they made out." Alex sighed. "Everything's fine, though, don't worry."

"I hear you're having a fun day out at the scrapyard." Robert commented, slightly smug. "How romantic."

Alex looked at him wearily. "As long as I'm with Aaron, I don't care." Robert didn't miss the bite in his voice, challenging his irritated stare with a smug, playful one.

"If you're gonna get soppy you can leave." Cain said. He sounded teasing, but Robert wouldn't have been surprised if he was deadly serious. Aaron grinned, as did Alex – Robert hated that the doctor had caught on to Cain's weird sense of humour – and the couple slowly backed away, Alex's hand in the small of Aaron's back as they headed down the gravel, talking to themselves.

Cain watched on quietly, sipping at his drink.

"I know right." Robert smirked into his coffee, after a moment of silence. "I was so much better than him."

Cain, now knocked out of his trance, turned to the blond. He quirked a brow. "You what?"

"I mean, _yeah_ , he's a doctor." He flashed a wicked smile. "But he's not _me_ , is he?"

"…Just do one, yeah?"

Robert only let out a huff of laughter, before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gives Aaron the advice he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mention of self harm scars, Aaron's childhood abuse and of the affair ear of Robron. Oh yeah, this chapter also only has Aaron and Robert in it, you're welcome :)

Robert watched from his chair as Aaron's car skidded loudly into the scrapyard, unable to stop a smile spreading across his face. "Morning!" He called as Aaron exited his car, slamming he door and locking it, before walking up to him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, taking in Robert sat in the crappy plastic chair, cup of tea in hand. "Bird spotting?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh." Aaron furrowed his brows, not expecting him to be so… soft. "Why?"

"You're usually here before me. Did something happen?"

"What? No, not really anyways." He shrugged. "Alex was just worried about me, that's all."

Robert's eyes widened slightly. "Why was he worried?" Alex was a doctor, so it had to be serious.

"I woke up and was aching a bit. It was just my back and stuff. He said it was nothing serious, I just needed to relax for a bit." He laughed lightly. "Quit worrying, soft lad."

Robert, as Aaron had put it, softened, but was still concerned. "Why where you aching?"

"I slept funny."

"Thought you were sleeping well?"

"Yeah, I am. I was just in a weird position." Aaron shot him a glare when Robert scoffed.

"Hm, yeah, I bet you were–"

"We didn't do anything, if that's what you're implying."

Robert smirked, glad to see a playful smile tugging at his ex's lips. "Sure. I bet you two get it up every night." _God knows we did._

"We haven't actually had sex, if you _must_ know." Aaron suddenly said, laughing when Robert cocked his head in confusion. "Relationships aren't always about sex, you know."

Robert only nodded, humming in agreement. "What's the real reason, then?"

Aaron huffed, but it was clear he was amused by Robert's cockiness. He always was. "I work in the day and he's got night shifts."

"Why doesn't he just meet you here?"

"And what? Fuck in the portacabin?"

"Yes, _actually_." Robert forced a smirk, the idea of Alex and Aaron getting it on in his workplace making him feel nauseous.

The brunet laughed. "Even when _we_ did it so many times?" The once touchy subject of their relationship was now like an inside joke, something only they, as friends, understood more than anyone.

"Hey, I don't remember you complaining when you were spread out on the desk." The words came out quicker and more confident than Robert had expected, clearly catching Aaron off guard as well as himself.

Aaron looked at him wearily, before walking into the portacabin without a word and leaving Robert outside.

The blond looked upwards at the sky as he suppressed an annoyed groan, mentally kicking himself for the tasteless comment. Aaron had good reasoning for putting off sex with Alex, his nerves getting the better of him whenever things got too intimate.

Sighing, he dumped the lasts of his tea on the ground, along with the mug and made his way into the portacabin. "Aaron–" He began quicking. "Aaron, I'm sorry. Tha-That was a stupid thing to say–"

Aaron, now sat at his desk, looked up at him. "It doesn't matter." He assured calmly.

"No. No, it does." Robert insisted as he leant against the wall, pulling the door shut for extra privacy incase anyone turned up. "You have a right to be anxious."

Aaron shot him a look, a lot Robert couldn't really read, and licked his lips. "…I just worry about what he's gonna think."

 _Oh no._ Robert thought. It wasn't his place to be intervening in his ex's relationship, especially when him and Alex already shared a sense of mutual loathing.

"Have you talked to him about it?" He asked softly, glad to see Aaron physically relax under his gently tone.

The brunet shook his head, grimacing. "He's a doctor, ya know? He'll just get paranoid–"

"You've stopped, though. He'll understand that."

"What if he finds them unattractive? What…" He bit his lip. "What do I do then?"

God knows Robert didn't think twice about Aaron's scars when they'd first started out; the only mission being to please each other and leave. Most of the time Aaron didn't even have his hoodie off, Robert just yanking down his jeans and boxers and doing what had to be done.

Of course, after their split, when Gordon came along and everything came out, he'd learnt to respect Aaron and his body as much as he could, knowing that his scars weren't just because of his edgy past(including Jackson), but because of his dad. Ever since then he'd been a lot more careful with Aaron, gradually progressing each time until they were back to how they were before.

He tried not to think about when Aaron would have the occasional blip during sex, his moans turning into whimpers as tears streaked from his eyes seemingly out off nowhere. Robert had quickly stopped, of course, the terrified mutters of "dad no" and "I don't like it" forcing him to hold back his own hot tears.

But that was in the past now.

Him, holding Aaron close and letting him cry out his emotions and apologies for "ruining it", despite Robert insisting that he had nothing to be sorry for. Yes, it broke his heart every time, but he wondered if, or when, Aaron has a random flashback when with Alex, if the doctor would do the same. That worried him greatly.

"If he doesn't like them, then you're gonna dump him." Robert smiled confidently. "Or get Cain on him." He paused. "Nah, get your _mum_ on him. She'll destroy him." That got a laugh out of Aaron, which once again made Robert's heart beat that little bit quicker. "Honestly, though? I've seen the way he looks at you; you don't need to worry about anything, mate."

 _Mate, ugh…_ it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Thanks… for this. For the lecture." Aaron smiled at him softly, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I needed that big time."

Robert quirked a brow. "Are… Are you _crying_ …?"

"Not yet." He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You _can_ cry, ya know–"

"Y-Yeah, but I'm not going to." He laughed. "Just a bit overwhelmed, that's all."

Robert had never seen Aaron this open before; the man was nearly crying, almost as if it was normal for him. Sure, tears of anger or guilt or sadness were more common when concerning Aaron, but tears of… what? Happiness? Relief? He'd only seen them on the day of Gordon's verdict, but that was a given.

They'd simply had a brief conversation.

But nonetheless, the blond reveled in the fact that Aaron was in this state because of him. _Or Alex has just had a really good impression on him,_ the back of his mind told him.

He reluctantly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria tries to get through to her brother, whilst Cain simply pays him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, this fic's time is kinda jumbled, if that makes sense?
> 
> In my head, most(if not, all) chapters will take place on separate days – whether the day itself is specified, I don't know, but that's irrelevant. Basically date and time aren't really relevant, unless stated otherwise :) I hope that wasn't confusing, I kind of rambled a bit :/
> 
> Anyway! From now on, chapters will start to progress in terms of Robron and the low-key Alex/Robert issue. I have a lot planned for this fic, so please don't give up on it yet!
> 
> Also, as you've probably guessed, this will most likely all be written from Robert's POV/around his thought process. I'm finding it quite fun actually, if I'm honest ;)))

"You've got to be kidding me."

Robert ran a damp hand through his damp hair as he sighed, grimacing as a few droplets of water fell onto his phone screen.

 _Is this a joke?_ He typed back, despite the grin forming on his lips. That same grin only grew wider when he got a _No._ in response.

So now, coffee's in hand and a devious glint in his eyes, Robert made his way purposefully slowly to the garage. Cain glared at him, giving him a once over, before reaching out to take his drink. Robert shook his head, tutting in mock disapproval. "Ah-Ah-Ah~" He taunted, taking a step back. "Don't be so eager."

Cain quirked brow. "D'you want me to break ya legs?"

"Yeah, if it means you'll tell me what's going on."

"You what?"

Robert gestured to him briefly with his hand, not wanting to risk spilling the hot drink down his fingers. "You. Me." He smirked wickedly. " _Us._ " Cain simply folded his arms over his chest, but that was more than Robert could've hoped for. "People are gonna start talking, ya know?"

"I don't fancy you, dumbass. We both know that."

Robert nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah, I _definitely_ know that. Just wondering why we're suddenly 'bezzie mates', that's all."

The older man chewed his lip, huffing. "Give us the coffee and I'll tell ya."

"Promise?"

"D'you want a smack, or something?"

At that Robert handed over the cup, his hand lingering as he waited to be given the money.

He watched as Cain dropped a five pound note in his hand, eyes flicking upwards to meet his stare. "Am I missing something? Did you not give me enough last time?"

"Think of it as a thank you." He muttered, taking a sip of his drink. "From me to you."

" _Again_." The blond repeated. "Am I missing something?"

Cain smirked slightly at Robert's confusion. Sadistic, Robert thought. "Aaron might have let slip that you helped him out last week."

_Oh. Oh right._

"So he got laid?" Robert winced as Cain shot him a look. A silent warning, if you will. "Sorry."

"Aaron's… _business_ … isn't anything for me to worry about." He grumbled. "He's just seemed really happy, that's all."

"What did he say?" The thought of Aaron being happy because of him, his ex, made his heart soar.

"Just that you gave him an aggressive lecture and sorted his head out a bit." He shrugged. "Nothing special, in case you were wondering."

"Did he tell you I made him cry?" Robert inquired, almost proudly. His grin fell when Cain stared at him darkly.

"You did what?"

"What? N-No! I didn't hurt him!" He spluttered as he fought back a laugh. "He got all emotional, Cain! That's kinda what he does."

"I guess so."

Silence.

In Robert's mind, the silence was comfortable, Cain occasionally sipping at his drink as he flicked through the paperwork on the desk. Then again, Robert felt as though he had the upper hand over this entire situation.

He knew Cain didn't mind him.

He knew that Cain knew that as well.

"He said you told him to dump Alex." Cain suddenly spoke, eyes fixed on the papers, but still managed to sense Robert's panic. "If he doesn't like his, uh… his scars."

The younger man was then met with Cain's eyes. Firm, yet undeniably _confident_. "Cheers for that. Gave him a proper wake up call."

Robert could only nod. "Yeah. No problem." Yeah, sure, the fact that Cain was fond of him was good 'n all… but Cain being confident in him? Possibly proud and grateful?

_Fucking nuts._

 

* * *

 

 

They'd definitely been shagging; it was obvious.

The way Alex's hand would occasionally brush over Aaron's ass, the only movement it made aside from being glued to the younger man's waist.

Robert wasn't surprised when Aaron tensed up, swatting his hand away and hissing empty threats under his breath.

Aaron had never really been into PDA, and Robert had respected that, so when Alex laughed and whispered into Aaron's ear(probably something dirty, judging by the brunet's blush-stained cheeks), he forced himself not to knock the man's lights out.

_I shouldn't've given him that stupid talk. Look at the trouble it's causing him._

He grimaced.

_At least he isn't insecure anymore… I should be happy for him._

His mind drifted back to Cain, and the fiver he'd forced him to accept. The same fiver he'd used to by his pint with – the reason he was in the pub in the first place.

Oh, and Victoria. She was factor as well.

"It's like you're on a date, but it's one-sided, and kind of creepy." His little sister's voice knocked him out of his thoughts, reluctantly so.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blond muttered as he sipped his pint, eyes now focused on the woman opposite him in their booth.

Vic rolled her eyes. "Remember: you can look, but you can't touch."

Now it was Robert's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not a pervert, Vic."

"I know." She assured genuinely. "I just think you should accept it and move on."

"Since when did you not care about my love life?"

A small smile tugged at her lips as she lowered her voice slightly. "Look, you know what I think of you and Aaron." He couldn't help but laugh softly at the reminder; if he even needed reminding, anyways. She loved them both together, it was well-known knowledge. "But sometimes things happen–"

"Things being Alex." It was a confirmation, not a question.

Vic nodded slowly, her eyes holding a sense of sympathetic optimism; something only she was capable of. "–yeah. And you just have to deal with them. I mean," She gestured subtly at the couple sat at the bar, chatting and joking to Chas. " _Look at him_. At least Alex is making him _happy_ , right? Surely you should be glad that Aaron isn't with some psycho?"

_She has a point._

"We don't like each other." He said quietly. "Me and Alex, I mean."

Vic chewed her lip. "That's normal. Probably more so, considering you're all guys." Upon seeing her brother's unreadable expression, she continued. "Well, you know? New man suddenly appears, taking what was once yours? Then you get annoyed, and then he gets annoyed because you're friends with Aaron still–"

"You say that like Aaron's an object." His tone was sharp, almost angry.

"You know what I mean! It's just, you were really protective over Aaron, considering all he's been through, and it's hard to watch some stranger come along and take it all away from you." She'd softened now, smiling assuring as Robert sighed. "At least you two are still friends, though. That's _something_ , isn't it?"

Robert didn't reply for moment or so. "…Yeah."  
He hated how his sister could verbalise his inner worries and thoughts so easily, without even batting an eye. It wasn't even her relationship, and yet she'd sussed out pretty much everything.

He sipped his drink, casting a side glance over at the bar.

Alex and Aaron had gone.

Ugh, he felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos as greatly appreciated and I love reading them! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert signs himself up for teenager-sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a delay, I was busy sorting out upcoming chapters for Attentive, as well as my other multi chapter fics :) look out for updates on all do them in the next few days

"You're buying for two quite a lot, lately." Bob said as he handed Robert the two coffee cups. "Is there someone new on the scene?"

Robert huffed out a laugh. "Something like that." He normally would've taken offence to the nosey comment, but honestly found it funny. The idea that people where picking up on minor things, even as small as a coffee order, amused him greatly.

He nodded a goodbye and made his way outside, taking a sip of his Americano, wincing when the hot drink burnt his tongue slightly.

He felt so sneaky, having these little meetings with Cain.

It was fun.

He almost felt like it was their own secret gang(they were too badass for it to be a _club_ ), as childish as it sounded.

An illegal, criminal gang where two sides joined forces to do the unthinkable.

_Chat._

It was obviously an extremely dangerous situation, but Robert wasn't a little bitch.

He didn't care what any of the other Dingle's thought of him.

Only Cain and Aaron's opinions mattered.

"You alright?"

Robert blinked, knocked out of his thoughts by the sudden interaction. Liv looked up at him expectantly, head tilted.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He answered awkwardly. "Why?"

"You just looked a bit odd."

 _Charming._ "Thanks." The blond deadpanned.

A small smirk tugged at the teen's lips as she shuffled from one foot to the other, hands stuffed in her jacket pockets. "No problem. See ya—"

"Liv, hang on." Robert suddenly called out as she began to walk away. The was a moment of silence, before she pivoted back round to face him, waiting. "What are you doing today?"

Liv raised a brow suspiously. "I'm going to see if I can stay round Gabby's tonight. Why, exactly?"

"Why…" He sighed, already regretting the proposal. "Why don't you spend today with me?"

Her face faltered slightly. "You're joking."

"We haven't spent a lot of time together recently, and I really think it'll be fun." He smiled confidently.

"I have a lot of reasons not to spend an entire day with you." She stated bluntly. "I'm going to politely decline."

"I'll pay you."

Liv pulled a face. "God, you're desperate."

Robert only nodded. "Look, I'm going down to see Cain now, so if you wanna tag along then you're welcome to."

"How come you're seeing Cain?" She sounded genuinely curious, even taking a few steps forwards.

Robert held up his hand, the one holding Cain's coffee. "At least twice a week, I'm doing a coffee run."

"So d'you work for him now, or something?" She asked. The two do them began to walk slowly, calmly down in the direction of the garage, both of them not really realising.

"Nope. Just bringing him coffee."

"And that's it?"

"Yep." He nodded firmly, eyes sparkling as he caught sight of the mechanic sitting on the bonnet of a car. The brunet caught his stare almost instantly, brow narrowing.

"You're later than usual." He muttered as the duo approached him, Robert handing him his drink and offering a smirk.

"I was busy." He cast a glance down at Liv, the teen watching them in amusement.

Cain grunted, apparently not finding it very funny, and dumped the coins and quids into the blond's hand. "So you're kidnapping kids, now, is that it?"

"Hey, _she_ followed me." Robert raised his now free hand in defence, his other hand bringing his cup to his lip as he sipped it.

Liv shook her head, yelling in mock offence. "Uh! What d'you mean?"

"Don't lie." Robert teased back, nudging her playfully. "Liv's spending a whole twenty four hours with me."

Cain shifted his stare into Liv, wearily. "Does Aaron know this?"

"He's the one that kicked me out." She shrugged. "Alex has got some mates coming over, I don't know, and they don't want me there. 'Adults only', apparently."

"And you decide to hang out with… _him?_ "

Robert grinned, glad that Cain was playing along, despite his cold tone. It added an extra bit of excitement to the situation.

"You can talk." Liv retorted sharply, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Cain clenched his jaw slightly and nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Fair enough."

 

* * *

 

"What's your poison?"

" _Toxic_ , I'm guessing."

"Shut up." Robert smiled fondly as Liv returned it, laughing to herself. Sometimes she really did hate Robert, but other times she absolutely loved him.

Chas was behind the bar, unfortunately, and Robert met her gaze innocently. "Afternoon."

The brunette eyed him for a moment or so, quiet. "A pint and a lemonade?" She guessed, before turning around after getting a firm nod of confirmation.

Robert knew all too well that Chas was keeping her cool only because Liv was there, and also because he knew that she couldn't be bothered to kick him out.

 _She should take a page out of her brother's book_ , he thought, putting on a smile as their drinks were placed down in front of them, handing Chas the correct amount of money.

"She seems happy." Liv commented sarcastically.

Robert forced back a proud smirk. "Yep."

He'd never admit it with her around, too worried that she'd kick him in the shins, but Robert was a big fan of Liv's company. He had been since the day they'd first met; chatting in the kitchen, of course, not the part where she punched him in the balls. That wasn't a pleasant memory.

But then he saw it – the bright spark of blue that caught his gaze almost instantly, knocking him out of his thoughts.

Aaron smiled as he entered the pub and settled next to his little sister, leaning against the bar comfortably. "I thought you said you were going to Gabby's?"

"Change of plans." Liv jabbed her head to the right, gesturing to Robert.

Robert laughed hastily as Aaron raised a brow in curiousity. "It was a mutual decision."

"Right." The brunet nodded slowly. "And you're staying the night… at Vic's…?"

 _Oh shit_. He hadn't thought about that.

"She'll be fine with it." He assured, watching as Aaron smirked softly. "Trust me."

"Oh, no, that's fine! I was just checking–" His attention suddenly shifted into the door he'd just walked through, cutting the conversstion short. "Hey, you." He pushed himself off the bar to place a kiss on Alex's jaw, the taller man gladly excepting it.

Robert held back the urge to vomit.

"Hey." The doctor replied, equally as affectionately. He nodded over at Robert and Liv in greetings, only the teenager taking proper notice. "Are you sure you're not mad about today?"

Liv shook her head and scoffed, taking a sip of her lemonade. "Nah, it's cool." She grinned. "You guys have got mates round, anyways."

"And what about Gabby? Did you ask her?" Robert couldn't help back think Alex was asking too many questions at once, but knew deep down he was just protective. Aaron had asked the same question seconds prior, though, so maybe he was just annoyed of the accidental repetition.

"She didn't ask her. Besides, she hanging out with Robert, now, so it's worked out fine."

Robert couldn't help but smirk as the man's face faltered slightly, staring at Aaron in a mix of bafflement and concern. "…Seriously…?" He whispered, the blond _just_ picking up on it.

Robert also didn't miss the eyeroll Aaron did in response.

"If it's a problem–" He began, only to be cut off by his ex rather quickly.

"No, Rob, it's… it's _fine_." The last part came out in more of an annoyed growl than anything else, the brunet looking up to glare at Alex briefly.

 _Now I'm causing domestics…_ Robert didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"D'you have a bag packed?"

Liv turned her attention to her brother. "No."

Another eyeroll. "Right, well you better come back with us and get sorted."

"It's midday."

" _Yeah_ , and you take ages." He quipped back sharply, however still somewhat playfully. "C'mon."

Liv glanced at Robert, _help me_ evident all over her face, and downed the lasts of her drink, wincing as the fizzing subsided. She slid off her stool, facing the couple. "What time do I come back tomorrow?"

"We'll talk about that before you go." Alex assured.

Aaron gave Robert a grateful smile, sending a pleasant, unsurprising chill down his spine. "I'll text you the details."

"Sure."

And with a nod goodbye, a wave from Liv and being completely blanked by Alex, Robert also downed the lasts of his drink, unable to hold back the smile growing on his lips.

Tonight was going to be a good fucking night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! Constructive criticism is also accepted! Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert favours as much time as he can with Aaron, despite Alex's disapproval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is first chapter that starts to progress and build for the proper plot of this fic, so be prepared for future chapters going down a certain route… if you can even guess what that route is.

"Toothbrush?"

"Yep."

"Charger?"

"Obviously."

"Money—"

"I'm not a baby, Aaron." Liv snapped, her tone annoyed yet playful.

Aaron rolled his eyes and huffed, pouting in mock frustration as he ruffled the teen's hair.

Robert watched from his position on the arm of the sofa, barely holding back the fond smile pulling at his lips.

 _"I'll text you the details."_ Had turned into Robert just going back with them, having nothing else really to do, and wanting to spend as much time around Aaron(and Liv) as humanly possible.

"What have you got planned for tonight, then?" The irritably calm, yet somewhat sharp voice of the _Biggest-Fucking-Obstacle-Ever_ knocked him out of his thoughts.

Robert forced himself not to groan when Alex stood promptly next to him, eyes flittering back and forth between the siblings play-fighting and the blond.

"I don't know." Robert shrugged. "I'll see if Vic and Adam have plans, and then decide what we'll do." He looked up at him expectantly. "You?"

"Normal stuff. Drink, talk, drink some more, probably. We made sure that most of us aren't in tomorrow, or that we've got night shifts."

"What've you got?" He really hoped that Alex hadn't touched his beers; he'd forgotten to take them with him, thus leaving them to the mercy of the house and it's inhabitants. He knew Liv wouldn't have dared tried anything, so he prayed that, if anyone, Aaron would be sipping away at the _"poncy, posh booze."_

He'd gladly let him do that, honestly.

"Got a couple bottles of champagne—"

" _Really?_ " Robert let out a laugh as Alex raised a brow in question. "Don't let Aaron near that crap. He's a complete lightweight with it."

The brunet smiled at the thought. "I'll be sure to." He promised, but his gaze darkened slightly as he took in Robert's staring at the siblings.

"…Don't think that by doing this you're going to break us up."

_What._

Robert looked at him, slightly taken aback. "That wasn't the idea."

"Sure. Just stay back, yeah? You cause enough trouble as it is." Alex muttered coldly.

 _Did… did he just threaten me…?_ "You're overthinking this."

His only response was a subtle, dirty glare, as Alex walked away and over to Aaron and Liv, as if nothing had happened.

"We need to start sorting this place out…" He began, smiling – Robert didn't miss the side glance he was shot, almost boastfully — his hands finding their way to the ever-so-familiar place on Aaron's waist.

The shorter male nodded and turned to his sister, shuffling away from his boyfriend to give her a hug. "Have fun."

"I'm with Robert." She stated bluntly. "I don't think I can promise that."

Robert's brows narrowed and his mouth opened in offense, part of it being for dramatic effect and the other out of genuine hurt.

_I'm fun! I'm fucking hilarious, just ask Cain!_

Aaron laughed, sending a warm feeling through his ex's body. " _Hey_ , he's doing us a favour."

"Yeah, so deal with it." Robert piped up as he stood from the sofa, smirking teasingly.

God, it felt so right being in that house and mucking about with them.

Now, if only Alex could do one.

Liv grinned brightly, slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked the short distance from the kitchen to the front door. She shoved her keys in her pocket, along with her phone.

"Ready?" The blond asked, smirking happily when he was given a firm nod. "Right then." He smiled at Aaron, and that same smile faltered slightly when he looked at Alex, but no one seemed to notice. "We'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night."

"Yeah, you too."

 

* * *

 

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you!" Vic's shout of surprise caused them both to flinch. Robert had been giving Liv an in-depth rant about how _"bloody great"_ Doctor Who is, the teen only really taking an interest when he'd mentioned Jodie Whitaker. She was already aware of the blond's hidden, but quite worrying obsession with the series, so it was quite easy to zone out.

Robert met his sister with a hopeful smirk, fidgeting slightly on the sofa. "Yeah, uh, she's gonna be with me for a while."

Vic quirked a brow. "…What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Aaron and Alex have got people round." He informed. "And I'm now babysittig– _ow!_ " Liv laughed as she jabbed him with her elbow, clearly not too fond of being referred to as a 'baby'.

"So you're staying overnight?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah." Liv answered suddenly, but then looked between the two siblings nervously. "If that's alright?"

"Are you alright with kipping on the sofa?"

"…Uh, yeah. That's fine."

"Then make yourself at home." Vic smiled brightly, laughing softly at the look of relief on her brother's face before turning back to Liv. "You're lucky Adam likes you, otherwise I reckon you'd be out of here asap."

The girl nodded, glancing at Robert awkwardly as Vic wandered off upstairs, most likely to phone Adam and give him a heads up for when he got back.

She watched as Robert opened his mouth to speak, and held up her finger to promptly silence him. "If it's to do with Doctor Who I'm gonna scream."

Robert let out a snort of laughter, genuine laughter, that Liv kinda of missed… although she'd never admit it. "Am I boring you _that_ much?"

"Maybe."

"Well then we'll do something else." He suggested. "Any ideas?"

"Nah."

"Well, what do you usually do? With Aaron and Alex, I mean."

The teen shrugged. "Aaron and I sometimes go on the VR thing… Alex is normally at work, so he doesn't really have time to hang out with both of us at the same time."

_Oh._

He couldn't pinpoint her exact emotion, her voice turning flat, and dare he say it… she didn't sound too bothered.

"I don't have VR." He stated. "We could go back and ask to borrow it, if you want?"

Liv chewed her lip as if considering it, but shook her head soon after. "No, it's fine. They won't want us going in and out. Aaron'll back-hand me or something."

_Dark humour as expected._

"I'll text him." Robert spoke as he pulled out his phone and tapped away. "We can see if Adam knows how to set it up."

She seemed to brighten up at the hopeful news, a grin tugging at her lips as she nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

 

* * *

 

It was beginning to rain outside, the droplets of water hitting against the window being a clear indication.

Adam had been back for a while now, his slightly grumpy mood disappearing at the proposition of video games.

Robert had watched as he and Liv had bet real money, a fiver each, on who was going to get the highest score in Beat Saber, or whatever they'd called it. He knew it was very unlike him to turn down a chance to win money, but he found it much more amusing to see how it all played out.

_Child Vs Man-Child_

But then was a rather loud knock at the door, which forced him to walk away from the playful banter and petty threats, and open it.

Aaron was quick to shove the handful of games, as well as the box containing the VR headset, into the older man's arms, laughing when Robert just about registered that he had to use his limbs and couldn't spend the whole time staring.

"How's she doing?"

"Good. Yeah, I think she's good." He answered, blinking. He'd been told Alex was dropping it all off, so this was a very pleasant surprise. Aaron nodded and ran a shaky hand through his dampening hair, humming contently at the assuring news.

_Shaky._

He was _shaking._

"Shit." Robert suddenly hissed as he balanced the games against his chest with one arm and used the other to tug Aaron inside, albiet a little violently. "It's fu- _flipping_ freezing out there." He muttered, making sure to remind himself that their was a minor in the room as he shut the door.

Aaron shook his head fondly. "It's not that cold."

"You were shaking."

"It's normal." He insisted, eyes widening when Robert placdd the armful of games on the counter and clicked on the kettle. "Oh no, you don't have to—"

"Aaron, mate, let the man make to a drink!" Adam exclaimed. "I'll have one too, thanks Rob."

The blond rolled his eyes at the last part and pulled out two mugs, before pausing. "Liv, d'you want one?"

"No thanks."

_Vic._

He sighed before walking the short distance to the stairs, going up a few steps. "Vic! D'you want a drink?!"

" _No thank you!_ " She shouted loudly, most likely from her bedroom.

"I take it you're the slave, then?" Aaron teased as Robert leant against the counter.

"Pretty much."

"Liar!" Adam, again. "He's only doin' this because you're here."

"He was shaking!" Robert snapped back, Liv, Adam and Aaron all laughing to themselves. Robert and his pride was probably the funniest thing ever. "Look, you two start setting this up." He busied himself by walking over and dumping the array of video games on the coffee table in front of them, Liv struggling to hold back a giggle.

"I'm having regrets."

"No going back now." Aaron smirked as Robert returned to the kitchen.

"Unfortunately."

The brunet laughed softly and punched him lightly in the arm. "You know you secretly love it."

 _He's not wrong_ , Robert thought as he poured the hot water into the mugs, Aaron apparently having already put in the teaspoons of coffee. He stirred them for a moment, before adding some milk to each and returned the carton back to the fridge. "Here."

"Cheers." Aaron held the mug tightly in his hands, raising it so to his face so he could properly take in the warmth.

"Coffee's here." Robert called back to Adam, the man only giving a half-assed "cheers, mate" as he continued to focus on the controllers and the screen in front of him.

"Ignore him. Once he's in the Matrix there's no getting him out."

"Is that why you keep the games at yours?"

"Damn right it is." He smirked and took an experimental sip of his drink, wincing seconds later. "Ah, _fuck!_ " He hissed under his breath as the mug was quickly placed back down on the counter. "Bad idea."

"Idiot." Robert smirked fondly, Aaron managing a smile of his own despite the painful stinging on his tongue.

_Alex doesn't deserve you._

"You looking forward to tonight?"

"Kinda." Aaron sighed when Robert shot him an confused look. "Well, _yes_ , of course I am, don't get me wrong." He defended himself quickly. "I've met them all before, but it's never really been all of them together… if that makes sense?"

"Yeah."

"I just worry that I might be a bit bored."

"Feel free to piss off round here if you want." The blond grinned. "We don't mind."

"Hm, yeah, but Alex would." Aaron sipped at his coffee, now finding it cool enough to drink. "Cuz he's a doctor, he doesn't really get free time anyways, so I guess this is kind of a rare thing for him. I don't wanna ruin that."

_He practically threatened me earlier._

"That's understandable." He knew he was giving stupid replies now, his mind buzzing at the aggressive urge to bring up Alex's dark side.

That thought was put on hold, however, when Aaron suddenly put down his mug and fished out his phone, brows furrowed as he skimmed through what was most likely a text.

"It's Alex."

"Are you being forced back home?"

The brunet nodded and bit his lip. "Yep."

_Great._

"At least finish your coffee." He suggested.

Aaron shook his head, genuinely sorry. "I've got to go; I'll need to freshen up after going through the rain." He smiled as he clicked open the door, but not opening it fully. He glanced over at Adam and Liv, the two too invested in the game to realise he was leaving. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problem."

"See you tomorrow then, have a good night." And with that he was gone, hood pulled up and hands stuffed in his pockets as Robert shut the door to keep the warmth in.

The blond sighed and returned to his position, leaning against the counter as he watched Adam and Liv threaten each other in hushed, but steadily rising voices.

His gaze drifted onto Adam's full mug of coffee, untouched and getting colder by the second.

What a waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! :) Constructive criticism and feedback is also accepted! Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert grows concerned about the events of last night, despite Aaron assuring him everything's fine.

"I should come round your's _just_ for breakfast."

"Ha, why?" Robert laughed as they walked calmly in the direction of The Mill, the morning air slightly colder, but the sun was out to warm them up.

Liv smirked. "Cuz of you and Adam pissing each other off, that's why."

"…Don't swear." He muttered, nudging her lightly. "And it's not my fault he's so annoying."

"Yeah, but it's funny."

"Whatever." Robert smirked as he raised his fist and knocked on the door, Liv quietening down and glancing at her phone absentmindedly.

No answer.

The blond went to knock again, more firmly, but stopped himself as the door suddenly opened.

Aaron's previously drained expression lit up upon seeing his sister stood at the door.

"Jesus." Liv commented with a cocky grin as the brunet ran a hand through his messy hair, flushed cheeks darkening slightly in embarrassment.

"How much did you drink?" Robert asked, more concerned that anything else.

Aaron grimaced, "I can't remember." Before stepping to the side and ushering them both inside. "Too much, I guess."

"You look like you've been hit by a bus."

" _Thanks._ " He mumbled tiredly back as the teen snorted and asended up the stairs, leading his ex over to the kitchen and clicking on the kettle.

Robert fought back the impulse to just scoop him up and dump him on the sofa to go and sleep.

 _He looks fucking awful…_ He swallowed. _…But in a cute way…_

_Ew, no. Not appropriate, Robert, get your shit together._

"What… What d'you want…?"

"Huh? What, Aaron, I'm not _staying_ –" He exclaimed quickly. "I just came to drop Liv off–"

"Coffee, then." Aaron completely ignored him and began quietly making the drink, and a string black coffee for himself.

_He usually has his coffee with a bunch of milk… Must've had an awesome night._

"So how was it?"

"How was what…?"

"Last night."

"Oh." Aaron laughed awkwardly and handed Robert his coffee. "…Alright."

The blond scoffed fondly. "That's all I'm getting?"

"Mmhm." He nodded.

"…So where's Alex, then?"

Aaron cast a brief glance up at the ceiling. "Bed. He's hungover as well."

"So how come you're up?"

"Gotta go to work, haven't I?"

_You can't be serious._

"Adam would understand if you came in late–"

"Robert, I'm going to work." He insisted quickly, almost too sudden for Robert's liking. "I can't stay here all day."

"Yeah, okay, I get it." The blond nodded, taken aback by his harsh tone. "Sorry."

Aaron winced, placed his mug back down on the counter and shook his head guiltily. "…No, no don't apologize. I'm just a bit all over the place, ya know?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Everyone's like that after a heavy night."

_What the hell happened last night…?_

"You had champagne, didn't you?"

The younger man scrunched his face up in disgust. " _God, no!_ Y-You know what that shit does to my head–"

"Don't lie to me, Aaron."

Aaron stared at him for moment, his wet eyes shining tiredly. "Okay… Okay, _maybe_ I had a few– I can't remember, Rob, what d'you expect me to say?"

Robert only smiled at him, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke his arm comfortingly. "You're so defensive…" He murmured, occupying himself with his drink as he sipped at it. "At least you had a good time, yeah?"

The brunet nodded. "Yeah. I've told you I did, idiot."

 

* * *

 

"What time do you call this?"

"Uhhhh…" Robert glanced down at his watch. "Twelve thirty."

Cain glared at him and took his drink, curious as to why Robert didn't have his usual Americano. "Where's yours?"

"Oh, I had a coffee earlier." He shrugged and perched himself on the bonnet of the car Cain was working on.

The older man raised a brow. "Oh yeah?"

"With Aaron, actually." He smirked smugly. "What? _Jealous?_ "

"Far from it."

"I was meant to just drop Liv off, but Aaron insisted I stayed."

"How is he? After last night?"

"Shattered." He shook his head. "He's never usually that bad with a hangover."

"Maybe you've just never been as fun as Alex."

Robert gasped. "You _bitch_ –"

"Hey, watch your mouth or you won't get ya money."

The blond rolled his eyes before shooting Cain a cocky grin. "You don't need threaten me. I'm getting paid for babysitting Liv, anyways."

"No you're not."

" _No I am not._ " He sang, laughing loudly when Cain pulled a face. "Aw, come on, Cain~"

"That's it, no money." Cain sipped his drink, watching as Robert's face fell. "You can go now."

"…And do what?"

"Work."

_Oh, right._

"I thought you would be there right now, considering how much you're sniffing around our Aaron."

Robert furrowed his brows. "I'm not sniffing around him."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

 _Say what now?_ "You what?"

"You heard." Cain looked at him almost mockingly. "Now get to it."

"What d'you mean–"

_Oh._

Oh, that's what he meant.

Robert swallowed as Aaron walked up to them, still having a distant look in his eye. It worried the blond to a greater extent. "You alright?"

Aaron nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"You don't look okay." Cain eyed him suspiously.

"Well I am." The brunet snapped back sharply. "Rough night." He looked down at his feet, before meeting Robert's concerned stare.

 _He's definitely not alright…_ Robert thought, holding back a grimace. _He looks worse than this morning…_

"I came to get you. You took too long and I got worried."

"You could've called me."

Aaron bit his lip. "Yeah, w-well, that doesn't matter now." He muttered. "Come on… my car's round the corner…"

Robert and Cain watched as he walked away, the older man sighing. "Is it me, or should he be in bed, rather than a moving vehicle?"

"People have different ways of dealing with a hangover… I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry." Robert assured. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and began to head determinedly in Aaron's direction. "Don't bother paying me back."

"Wasn't planning on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! Constructive criticism is also accepted! Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert doing what he does best.  
> Being aggressive but with good reason.  
> And being cocky. Very cocky.

He knew that he shouldn't be staring and that he probably looked like a right weirdo.

But at the way Aaron was behaving, he honestly couldn't help himself.

Even when Adam stretched his foot to kick him harshly, but subtly, in the shin; a silent and painful warning. "He's not a piece of meat, jesus…"

Robert glared at him, before turning his attention back to Aaron.

Granted, the brunet was only sifting through the paperwork on his desk, but Robert couldn't help but feel something was… off.

Aaron was completely zoned out.

"Aaron." He winced as he got another kick.

"Leave him alone–"

" _Aaron_." He raised his voice.

Aaron furrowed his brows and looked up at him, blinking. "What?"

"You're very invested in that." He gestured to the pile of papers, Aaron fiddling with a pen in one hand and a highlighter in the other.

"It's my job." Aaron stated bluntly. "Why?"

"No reason."

He was shot a puzzled look and Aaron returned to his work.

"Mug." Adam muttered.

_Idiot._

"I'm gonna go to the café… d'you guys want anything?" He needed to get out, stop Adam from breathing down his neck constantly.

It was getting very annoying very quickly.

The man child didn't bother to look at him. "Nah."

Aaron, however, cast him an appreciative glance, before looking back down at his work. It was brief, but it was there nonetheless. "No thanks."

 

* * *

 

"I see you ignored my advice."

"Hm?" Alex looked up from his laptop, closing it slowly as he met Robert's sharp gaze. The café was relatively full, the usual handful of villagers chatting away to one another over their lunch.

"You," The blond took the seat opposite him, voice firm as he placed his cup down in from of him. "Giving Aaron access to the champagne."

The doctor looked at him curiously. "He…" He laughed lightly. "…He's not a _child_. He knows his limits."

"So how come he downed at least two cups of black coffee this morning when I was at yours?"

Alex raised a brow. "…Because he was tired? Wh-Why are you suddenly his guard dog?"

"Someone's got to look out for him."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

Robert shrugged. "I think something happened last night." He leant forwards and lowered his voice. "…Something that messed Aaron up."

Alex narrowed his brows and shook his head. "Nothing happened, Robert, I swear."

"Swear on her life."

"…On who's life?"

"Liv's." He stated, as if it were obvious.

He had him right where he wanted him.

The way Alex's glare shifted to confusion, his jaw clenching slightly, how he didn't hesitate to say "I swear on Liv's life that nothing happened last night."

_Wait what._

Robert blinked.

"Say that again–"

"I swear on Liv's life that nothing happened last night." The brunet repeated confidently, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "Do you seriously think that little of me?"

_Yes._

_Yes I fucking do._

"No… No, I, uh, I was just concerned for him, that's all."

Alex nodded. "Everyone needs a psychotic ex, don't they? Aaron being no exception."

The blond bit the inside of his cheek.

No way did he just say that.

His hatred for this man grew impossibly greater.

"I'm not psychotic."

"If you want I can refer you to some psychologists–"

"You've got some fucking nerve." He muttered lowly, laughing in disbelief as he shook his head. "I'm not some kind of psychopath."

"It was just a suggestion–"

"Oh yeah? Well here's a suggestion." Robert stood up from his chair and scowled down at him. "Stop being so damn possessive over him."

"I… I wasn't being possessive–"

"Shut up, _Rebound_." He sneered, before disappearing through the door without another word, Americano in hand.

Childish? Yes.

Completely unnecessary? Maybe.

Worth it?

Most definitely.

Yeah, sure… maybe he should've taken Aaron's word for it and believed him when he'd said nothing happened…

…but the main thing was he'd just wrecked Alex in one big, fucking awesome swoop.

His shit eating grin faltered slightly as he pulled out his phone, leaning comfortably against his car.

1 new message.

**Cain**.  
 _Get your ass over to the garage now._

Robert's grin returned.

_Someone's desperate ;)_ , he replied.

**Cain**.  
 _Fuck off. It's urgent._

He laughed to himself smugly as he got in the driver's seat, making sure to text Aaron before he drove off to the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! Constructive criticism is also accepted! Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to ignore his heart

The garage was shut as he slipped out his car, watching Cain curiously.

The man was stood outside, hands stuffed in his pockets and expression cold.

"Where d'you want me?" Robert smirked wildly, strolling up to him.

Cain grunted, and cocked his head in the direction of the door next to him. "Inside."

The blond felt his heart stop for a brief second, a spike of worry shooting through him.

Cain looked serious.

He offered a hasty laugh and stepped inside. "You know, this is pretty much where Aaron and I began." He pointed at the random car sat innocently in front of them. "No regrets."

"I don't want to hear about you and my nephew." Cain muttered, punching his arm less than playfully. "Especially in _my_ garage."

"It was in a _car_ , actually. _Backseat_ –"

"I didn't ask for detail."

"–dont care." Robert licked his lips, fighting back the memory that had saved and ruined his life at the same time. Now was not the time to start reminiscing… although seeing Aaron in a panting, breathless mess for the first time was a hard image to ignore. "I guessed that Finn wasn't great, considering how desperate he was."

Cain shot him a glare, shifting about uncomfortably. "Do you want me to tell you why you're here, or not?"

"I thought you were enjoying the story?"

"I know the story." He snapped. "Everyone does."

Robert pulled a face. "Don't sound so harsh."

"It ends with you being alone and awkward and a fucking nightmare."

_Ouch._

"Cheers for that."

 

* * *

 

 

He sat down with a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands in a poor effort to wake himself up.

Cain had bored him about how to approach the situation on the short walk to the cafe, ignoring him when he'd asked why he even had to come to the garage in the first place.

 _"It's entertaining to waste your time."_ Was all he'd gotten, along with a straight face and no indication that he was joking.

Robert blew on his Americarno as Cain sat down opposite him, clearly unimpressed with his tiredness.

"For someone who has at least twelev coffees a day, you sure look like you need a nap."

"You're full of compliments today, aren't you?" He retorted snidely.

Alex was still here, unfortunately, typing away at his laptop and sipping at his drink like the _steretypical (hipster?)gay_ he was.

Aaron would probably hit him if he'd known what he was thinking, but Aaron wasn't here, and no one could hear his crude thoughts.

"I still can't shake the feeling something happened." Cain began as he cast a side glance in the doctor's direction. "It's annoying me."

Robert nodded, secretly buzzing that Cain was having this kind of conversation with him. "His mood just dropped, didn't it? It was weird."

"How was he earlier?"

"Alright." He shrugged, taking a drink from his mug. "Thanks to my concern, Adam's on my case. Probably thinks I'm perving or something."

Cain raised a brow. "You're not, are you?"

"God, no. I'd at _least_ be subtle." His eyes widened as he caught the older man's glare, stammering. "Okay, that– that came out wrong–"

"It's in your nature."

_Oh._

Robert didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

_"What? No, no, I'll come by later on, yeah?"_

They both turned slightly to watch Alex, phone raised to his ear and laptop being haphazardly pushed into its case.

"You know how important this is– I don't– _Aaron._ " He clenched his jaw, clearly frustrated as he headed for the door. "Look, I've got people coming round tomorrow. Please do this. I can't do it without you."

And he left.

Robert blinked, brows furrowed as he tried to dissect the conversation. Alex clearly needed help, and yet Aaron was reluctant to assist? It was confusing, but extremely intriguing, and Robert was a sucker for mysteries.

"I'm gonna head back." He explained as he stood, taking one last gulp of his drink.

Cain eyed him. "Don't get into trouble. Better yet," His tone darkened. "Don't get our Aaron into trouble."

 

* * *

 

 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Aaron questioned as soon as Robert entered the portacabin, arms folded over his chest. Adam wasn't here, and Robert guessed he was on a lunch break.

"Café. I told you."

The brunet laughed bitterly. "And it takes you an hour and a half to get a coffee?"

Had it really been that long?

"I, uh… I was with Cain."

Aaron squinted at him, almost in disbelief. "I thought you were his errand boy, not his bezzie mate."

Robert couldn't help but scoff. "Errand boy? Really? Aaron, your uncle and I are _tight_. Like a badass gang or something."

The younger stared at him for a moment, quiet.

"That's the cringiest thing I've _ever_ heard you say."

Robert was glad to see the small smile tugging at his lips, and struggled to hide his own as he nodded proudly.

"You're awful." Aaron laughed – no, _giggled_ –and visibly relaxed, as if his anger hadn't even existed. "Come on then; what kept you two so busy?"

"…We overheard Alex on the phone." At Aaron's silence, he continued hastily. "He seemed pretty stressed."

Aaron swallowed and shifted in his chair, his happy mood crushed. He avoided Robert's gaze. "Yeah, well work is tough, isn't it?"

"He seemed very insistent that you had to help him."

The brunet nodded slightly. "He likes the company."

"I thought you two could barely see each other?" He knew he was pressing, going back into that dangerous territory, but he needed answers.

Aaron glared at him before standing, walking over to him slowly. "…Why d'you have to go and ruin everything…?" He whispered. He sounded sad, disappointed. "Seriously, Robert, what's with the interrogation?"

Robert grimaced. He'd made a very wrong move. "I was just curious–"

"You're always ' _just curious_ '." Aaron snapped, eyes glistening with tears. _Angry tears_ , Robert thought. "Why can't you just keep your nose out of other people's business? You'd think after everything you've helped me with… about my insecurities with my scars… you'd be a bit more… a bit more respectful."

"You know how I get." The way Aaron tensed as he put his hand on his arm didn't go unnoticed. "I worry. I'm a worrier." He offered a small, assuring smile. "Remember what I told you to do? If Alex doesn't respect you or your life?"

Aaron laughed softly, giving in to his unforgivable charm. "…Dump his ass." His eyes then locked with Robert's, serious. "But I'm not gonna do that. Alex is nice, and he treats me right… not… not that you didn't– Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I get it. Don't worry."

Robert had no fucking clue what Aaron was going on about. Why would you date a bitch-ass doctor when you could date the literal reincarnation of God?

"Thanks. You're such a great friend." 

_Here comes the nausea…_

"I–" The blond went to speak again, but was suddenly pulled into a tight hug – almost too tight for Robert's liking.

"Seriously…" Aaron murmured, voice muffled by his shoulder. "…You don't realise how much you help me, Robert."

Robert winced as his felt his heart flutter, knowing it was pointless getting his hopes up for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos(and theories about the plot) are greatly appreciated! I love reading them a seeing what you guys think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "colleagues night out"
> 
>  
> 
> …To the Woolpack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally gonna be angry but then I was like nah. This one's a cute one :)

It had been a week since Aaron had dropped the 'F' bomb.

Robert forced himself to remember that they were very much not in a relationship, and not over-analyse the brunet's friendly behaviour.

Sure, Aaron was still slightly… drowsy, but that was to be expected when he was dating a fucking limpet.

Alex had stayed a safe distance away from Robert, something the blond was very happy about, but had annoyingly grew impossibly closer to his boyfriend.

Robert swallowed thickly as he watched Aaron swat away Alex's hand for the umpteenth time, the word PERVERT flashing in his mind in, big, red neon letters – a warning, of sorts.

 _Stop being paranoid_ , he told himself, choosing to focus on his pint as he nursed it lazily.

This was supposed to be a "colleagues night out", as Adam had loudly put it, grin wide and teeth bared like a dog jacked up on steroids. To be fair, it had been a while since the three of them had all shared a few drinks together, so he didn't see why it would be an issue.

Of course, it hadn't been an issue… that is until Alex walked over to them and placed a kiss atop of Aaron's head, before turning him round to place another, painfully chaste and slow, kiss to his lips. Naturally Aaron had gone beet red and jokingly told him to "go away", but alas, the doctor didn't listen.

Adam had laughed and punched his mate in arm, eyebrows raised suggestively. "Get a room, jesus!"

Aaron had muttered something under his breath – whether it was a prayer or a hex, Robert didn't hear – and shuffled over to the bar, Alex following in suit.

He did that a lot, Robert realised; the man seemingly couldn't function if he wasn't stuck to Aaron like some kind of awkward grudge.

Hypocrite.

He shook the thought immediately, not daring to group himself with his arch nemesis.

…Is that what Alex was?

It wasn't like they were actively battling for Aaron's attention… were they?

The idea that they were indirectly treated Aaron like some kind of prize, an object, sent a chill down his spine, which he quickly aided with a large gulp of alcohol.

_"Well, you know? New man suddenly appears, taking what was once yours? Then you get annoyed, and then he gets annoyed because you're friends with Aaron still–"_

_"You say that like Aaron's an object." His tone was sharp, almost angry._

He was getting too deep into it, his jealous nature poisoning his good intentions and causing him to doubt himself.

"I got you another." Aaron explained as he placed a full pint glass down in front of him, eyes shining and lips quirked upwards into a friendly smile.

"Cheers." Robert returned the smile, making sure to catch Alex's gaze whilst doing so.

Aaron handed Adam another glass as well, before collapsing back into the booth.

Alex stayed standing, pint in hand as he stared at his boyfriend somewhat expectantly.

He wanted to sit down.

Robert caught on before Aaron did, his eyes flittering over the seating arrangements for a brief second.

Adam and Aaron on one side, Robert on the other. He really didn't want Alex sitting next to him, let alone taking the risk that he and Aaron could have the chance to play footsies under the table.

"…Is that okay? I don't wanna–"

Adam shushed him as he wriggled out his side of the booth and made way round to flop next to Robert, shaking his head insistently. "Mate, quit fussing." He assured, before giving the blond a once over. "Don't be weird." It was whispered threat, which Robert nodded at in confirmation.

Alex slipped in next to Aaron, that stupid smile finding its way onto his face as his hand found its way equally as fast to the shorter man's thigh. It was meant to be discreet, but Robert watched as he even dared to dig his fingers into him, a playful squeeze that forced Aaron to bite down on his lip and tense slightly.

Robert missed the touching.

Not the sexual touching, per se, but the casual touching here and there. Little kisses and squeezes just to remind each other how loved they were.

Apparently that had all been for nothing, though, so he chose not to dwell on it for too long.

"D'you think you'll be able to help me out later on?" Alex asked quietly, voice lowered as he turned to Aaron. God damn did he suck at being subtle.

Aaron looked at him somewhat wearily, eyes glancing over at Robert and Adam briefly. "…I don't know–"

"Please."

Robert tried not to scoff at how desperate he was acting.

Another anxious look was sent in his direction, Aaron chewing on his lower lip. "…Can we talk about this at home…?"

Home.

 _Their_ home.

Robert tensed at the reminder and busied himself with his pint.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Adam had gotten progressively louder with each drink, clearly wanting to take advantage of Robert's money. The blond almost regretted offering to buy the next few rounds.

Almost.

He couldn't deny that he did have an ulterior motive – every time Aaron would stare at him witj those bright, playful, slightly hazy eyes only encouraged him more. He wasn't purposefully getting Aaron pissed, he'd never do that, more so… letting him relax at his own pace.

He dried his hands with a paper towel, before turning to leave the toilets, only to stop suddenly.

Adam grabbed his arm painfully tight and forced him backwards, practically cornering him against the far wall. "You really know how to piss people off, you know that right?"

Robert raised his free hand in defence, unable to hold back the smirk that graced his lips. "I have no idea what you're going on about–"

"You, gettin' all smug and cocky with Alex." Adam growled and let go of his arm harshly. "Just because we've all had a few drinks doesn't mean you can act up."

"I'm not acting up." He replied quickly. "And you're not my dad–"

"Yeah, but I'm Aaron's best mate and he's starting to catch on." His tone was sharp, borderline threatening as he stared him down.

Robert, ever the confident bastard, brushed it off. "Since when we're you violent?"

"And since when did you disrespect Aaron's feelings?"

That hurt.

"…I'm not disrespecting him–"

"Then what are you doing, then?" Adam stared at him desperately. "He's in a relationship, Robert. Just be glad that he's still willing to put up with you." His expression soften slightly and he took a step back, sighing. "How would you like it if Vic had a new boyfriend, and I started trying to one-up him?"

"I'd be pissed."

"Exactly." He offered a small smile, and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. "I know you've got good intentions, but mate, you need to tone it the fuck down sometimes–"

"You guys alright?"

They suddenly turned to face the entrance, eyes wide and ears altert before the initial panic subsided. Aaron cocked his head in confusion when he got no response, brow raised. "…Hello? Earth to Adam? Earth to Robert?"

"We're good!" Adam nodded his head furiously. "Just, uh, just reminding Mr MoneyBags here about his priorities, that's all."

Aaron nodded wearily. "Has something happened with Vic?"

"What? No." Robert piped up, laughing nervously. "Work, stuff. It doesn't concern you, don't worry." He then paused, quirking a brow of his own. "Where's Alex?"

"Callout." The brunet answered promptly, lips pursed.

He looked tired – exhausted, even – and Robert tried to push back the guilt he felt from contributing to Aaron's (probably)awful hangover he'd experience tomorrow.

He glanced briefly at Adam, wondering if he'd caught on too. "What d'you say we call it a night?"

Adam looked at him curiously. "Why would we do that?" Adam interrogated. "Just because Alex is gone doesn't mean we have to stop drinking."

"We don't wanna go too overboard, remember." Robert reminded hastily, looking over at Aaron for backup. "We do have a business to run." He watched as Adam's face faltered slightly, before he let out a loud, annoyed groan.

"Why d'you do this?" He sighed.

"Trust me. You'll be thanking me tomorrow."

"Can we just have a late start–?"

"Nah, he's right." Aaron rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, and blinked for a moment, before rubbing his eyes again. "I'm fucking knackered."

Adam have him a once over, snorting in amusement. "Too right, mate." He grinned. "Alright then. Home sweet home, here we come."

Robert gladly rolled his eyes as the three of them shuffled out of the toilets, ignoring Chas' side glance as they approached their table and sat down. The pub had quietened down a bit, and the lack of a certain doctor made him smile subconsciously.

It wasn't that he _hated_ Alex… more so… hated why he had to be gay.

 _If only he were straight…_ Robert thought, almost bitterly. _Why the hell did he have to have such a good gaydar, huh?_ He knew it was mostly down to Liv and her stupidly crafty brain that Aaron and Alex were a thing, but he wasn't about to go and pin his current-life-crisis on a teenager.

Now that would simply be immature.

"One for the road?" Adam suggested, already slowly stepping over to the bar, not even waiting for an answer.

"He's gonna regret that in the morning…" Robert chuckled under his breath, smirking when Aaron laughed softly as well.

"Aren't we all?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Tomorrow's gonna be _great_."

"I'll have to start adding a strong black to my coffee rounds." The blond suggested playfully.

Aaron furrowed his brows. "How come?"

Robert laughed. "Last time I checked, you downed three simultaneously, when you last got smashed."

Realisation dawned in the brunet's eyes as he chewed his lip, cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "When the hell was that?"

_Weird._

"When Alex's doctor squad, or whatever, went round yours."

"Oh. Oh _shit_ , yeah." He ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. "Jesus… I really need to stop drinking so much…"

"Ditto." 

They looked up just as Adam placed a pint down in front of both of them, wasting no time to take a sip of his own. "I really shouldn't've got another one."

"…But you're drinking it?"

"Impulse decision."

 _Idiot_. Robert rolled his eyes, annoyed that he found it quite funny. Maybe it was because it was Adam being Adam, or that Alex had fucked off and let them have their boys' time, but for some reason he felt unnaturally… _okay._

And he basked in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love to read them! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangover 101

_"Oh, you're back? That was.… quick."_

_Aaron raised a brow as his eyes rested on his boyfriend, sobering up slightly. Alex nodded and walked over, not bothering to close his laptop. "Yeah." He then glanced over at Robert, brows narrowing. "Did you want something?"_

_Robert tried not to scoff at his arrogance as his arms found their way folded over his chest. "Just to make sure your boyfriend got home in one piece, actually."_

_"He's an adult–"_

_"And adult with a heafty amount of booze in his system." He retorted sternly. "Look, I didn't mean to cause an issue. I'll go now–"_

_"Thanks."_

_The blond paused to look Aaron in the eyes, not really expecting that. "It's the least I could do." He assured with a small smile, that same smile growing when Aaron returned it._

_"I'll, uh, i'll text you in the morning." He laughed softly, before yawning into his hand sleepily. "Might be in a bit late."_

_How someone could be so effortlessly cute and hot at the same time, Robert struggled to know, but somehow, somehow Aaron made it possible– even in a drunken and tired state._

_"Y-Yeah. I wouldn't put it past you."_

Although the interaction had been brief, he'd failed to ignore the shift in Aaron's attitude.

He'd sounded… weary, upon seeing Alex, and that had concerned him greatly.

It still did — even now, as he finished off his second Americano and leant back in his chair, sighing.

Adam hadn't shown up yet, but that was to be expected considering how "one for the road" turned into three.

His eyes flickered over to the window, the familiar sound of wheels against gravel getting his attention. His brows furrowed as he tried to put an owner to the car, not recognising it.

 _Maybe we're about to get robbed_ , he thought, most too casually for his own liking. His nerves settled, however, when the passenger side door opened and Aaron shuffled out, face scrunching up at the morning chill as he perched himself on the edge of the bonnet, yawning.

Alex stepped out soon after, driver's side, walking round the vehicle to stand in front of him, lips quirked upwards into a playful smirk as he spoke. Alex must've said something dirty, as Aaron's cheeks heated up and he squirmed slightly.

He wondered if they knew he was in.

He wondered if they were doing it to spite him.

"For God's sake…" Robert muttered, turning away as Alex leant down to kiss his boyfriend softly, Aaron tilting his head upwards and closing his eyes. He chanced another glance, watching as Aaron pushed Alex away from him so he could stand up, only to be tugged back and forced into a second snog. Robert grimaced as Alex's hands found their way to their usual spot, groping at the brunet's ass as if it were second nature.

If they were this bad when they were 'alone', he dreaded to know what went on when they added a bed into the mix. 

"Oh shit–" Aaron jumped as he entered the portacabin, physically flinching as his wide eyes met Robert's stern ones. "I didn't know you were here."

"Clearly."

Aaron licked his lips, before chewing on his lower lip anxiously. "…He's gone now." He spoke quietly as the sound of Alex and his stupid new car disappeared out of earshot.

Robert gave him a once over. "You were literally _seconds_ away from shagging."

"I didn't know he was gonna do that." He defended. "We thought we were alone."

"I'm not blaming you, Aaron."

The brunet raised a brow. "Then what's all the aggro for?" He asked, moving to sit at his desk.

"Last nights been bothering me, that's all." At Aaron's annoyingly cute head tilt, he continued slowly. "You seemed a bit funny when you realised Alex was back early."

Aaron blinked, fidgeting in his seat. "Yeah, yeah I was."

He wasn't expecting Aaron to be so honest, too used to him jumping to Alex's defence.

This was progress.

"How come?"

At this, the younger laughed hastily. "Well no one likes to come home to their sober boyfriend, do they?" He winced as Robert cast his gaze downwards. "Sorry."

Robert shrugged, and offered an encouraging smile. "Continue."

"That's literally it." Aaron stated. "We sorted it out, afterwards, anyways."

"What did he do? Force feed you water?" He laughed, but his grin faltered when Aaron failed to hide his grimace. "Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head, hands finding their way onto the folders in front of him in a poor effort to busy himself. The fact that he wasn't even speaking now, sent chills down Robert's spine.

"Aaron, if something happened–"

"I think I said things. Things I shouldn't have said." He whispered quietly. "He was upset with me, and went to bed without saying goodnight… but, but in the morning, it was like nothing had happened? He just said that he forgave me, because I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight, and that we could just forget it."

That was a lot more anticlimactic than Robert would've hoped– not that he'd be happy if Aaron and Alex had had a falling out… _definitely not_.

"Is that why you two were all over each other outside?" He smirked as Aaron blushed.

"Shut up." The brunet muttered, despite the smile tugging at his lips. "Y–" His words were cut short when he was interrupted by the loud buzzing of Robert's phone, the device vibrating on the blonde's desk before being picked up.

Robert sighed and rolled his yes as he held it to his ear. "I can't be bothered to get it today, sorry." Aaron stared at him curiously, nodding in understanding as Robert mouthed " _Cain_ " under his breath. "Well if it isn't coffee, then what the hell d'you want?"

His face contoured, apparently having hard time processing what was being said. "What? _No_ , Cain, he's here." Robert glanced over at Aaron. "Can he come as well?" Robert could see the confusion in his ex's face, equally as bewildered. "Adam's coming in later… and I'm pretty sure we've got a few hours to kill– yes, we _do_ actually do work, thank you!" He suddenly snapped. "Cain, if you're coming to _me_ out of all people for assistance, then I'm not gonna fucking refuse, am I? Stop saying I'm a loner, Jesus Christ."

Aaron let out a laugh at that, shaking his head.

Robert hated how much he loved that depressingly rare sound. "Yes, okay, we'll be there in half hour. _Bye_." He sighed as he placed his phone face down on his desk, groaning. "Sometimes I reckon he does it on purpose." He muttered, already standing up from his chair and slipping his phone into his pocket. Aaron only rolled his eyes playfully as he stood up also, having now realised he hadn't actually taken his jacket off yet.

"So are you gonna tell me what we're doing or what?"

Robert looked at him for a moment. "Honestly? Probably some gang shit."

"You sound like a teenager."

"Good." He stated firmly, head jabbing in the direction of the door as he flashed a wicked smirk. "Now let's go do something that's most likely life threatening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love to read them! Thank you :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert raises his suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note before we begin; comments have been lacking in last couple chapters, and I worrying that people aren't liking what I'm putting out? Like,,,, that the chapters are shite, and no ones enjoying the fic anymore? Comments and kudos are a lot more helpful than people may think, especially in my inexperienced, self-doubting case, so any kind of feedback is immensely appreciated :)
> 
> Xxxx

"Tell me again, what was so urgent that we had to come down?" Robert asked loudly as he locked his car, cocking his head at Cain in bafflement.

The older man pushed himself off the car he was previously leaning against, before outstretching his arm and opening his palm. "I forgot to pay you last week."

"Are you fucking serious?" He questioned as he snatched the money and shoved it into his jacket pocket. "All this way just for a couple quid?"

"No need to sound so ungrateful." Cain retorted.

"How come I had to come, then?" Aaron piped up, albeit slightly irritated.

His uncle shrugged. "Doctor's orders."

Robert watched as Aaron flinched ever so slightly. "He's at work." The brunet spoke. "Don't waste my time–" He cut himself off as, as if on cue, another car pulled into the garage.

"What a twat…" Robert muttered under his breath. Alex stepped out of his car, grinning brightly as he strolled up to them, making sure to take his time just for effect.

"You're meant to be at work." Aaron stared at him with narrowed brows.

"I lied." Alex confessed, his hand stroking Aaron's shoulder as he leant down to kiss his hair. "But that's not the point." He continued enthusiastically. "We are going out for the day!"

"…Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" The doctor smirked, laughing lightly. "Come on, please, babe."

Robert bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself not to just turn around and leave. He could see that Aaron was also uncomfortable; Aaron had made it very clear that pet names were for alone time, and alone time only.

Robert couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Okay, _fine_."

Alex beamed. "Well in that case, we best be off." He then finally tore his gaze away from Aaron, eyes now on Cain and Robert. "Thanks."

"No problem." Cain nodded politely, well, as politely as Cain could get, as Robert just pursed his lips into an awkward smile. He knew what he was being thanked for; having Aaron wisked away meant that he, and a hungover Adam(but mostly him) would be left to work at the scrapyard – potentially doing Aaron's work for him, if they fell behind.

So he watched grimly, as Alex and Aaron slid into the flashy new car and sped away.

 _Just like we used to do_ , he thought, memory after memory of those car journeys springing to mind, each heated flashback threatening to rush all his blood down South. He coughed into his fist, forcing himself to remember where he was and who he was currently stood with, and took a steady breath.

Cain was staring at him, clearly expectant on some kind of interaction after the random cough.

"Why didn't you just call _Aaron_ …?" Robert asked quietly.

Cain huffed out a laugh. "I think you know why."

_Bastard._

"You wanted me to witness that shit-show, didn't you?" He winced as Cain nodded. "You like to see me suffer, don't you?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious by now?"

The blond grunted, glaring at him. "I thought we'd be doing some illegal stuff! Not… Not watching Alex make Aaron want to _die_."

At that, Cain eyed him suspiciously. "What d'you mean?"

"Couldn't you tell how uncomfortable he was?" He said it like it was obvious, because it was… wasn't it? "Imagine Moria turning up out of the blue, calling you – I dunno – "Edgelord", and then dragging you away to a random location? It's fucking weird, right?"

The older man was silent for a moment.

"… _Edgelord_."

"Theoretically, _Cain_ , it's theoretical!" Robert justified. "I don't know what she fucking calls you, do I? Not that I wanna know! No thanks–"

"You're waffling."

"Y-Yeah, I know, but with good reason, remember?" He offered a smile, his expression faltering when Cain rolled his eyes. "Aaron's been acting funny for a while now, you see, and… and I think it's got something to do with Alex."

"…What d'you mean, _funny_? I get that he got drunk a while ago… but that was it, right?" Cain seemed genuinely interested now, choosing to sit on the bonnet of the car as Robert began rambling again.

"I… I don't _know_ , that's the thing." He ran a hand through his hair. "When Alex showed up, just now, he looked… he looked _worried_ , almost."

"So you think Alex is hurting him?" Cain's voice was suddenly a lot dark than before.

Robert shook his head helplessly. "I'm not gonna make an accusation like that." Alex seemed relatively normal, not the type to go down that path let alone consider it. "I think Aaron might just feel a bit… intimidated by him."

"He went out with you." Cain stated flatly.

"Yeah, but I didn't go around trying to snog him twenty-four, seven."

The older man pulled a face and looked down at his lap. "…Fair point."

"If it's any reassurance… I haven't seen any bruises on him." Robert spoke, choosing his words carefully. Apparent not _that_ carefully, though, as Cain met his gaze once again.

"Aaron knows how to hide injuries, Robert." He muttered, and Robert suddenly felt his trepidation spike.

Aaron did know how to hide injuries… in fact, he was _very_ good at it.

He'd spent a decent amount of his life learning how to, after all.

Robert swallowed thickly. "…Don't presume the worst–"

"Aaron's my nephew, Robert, you need to start telling me this shit sooner." Cain snapped.

"I'm probably just being paranoid." He couldn't believe he was indirectly defending Alex, but Cain had a dangerous glint in his eyes, and Robert was honestly getting nervous. "Please don't do anything."

"I'm not going to." The older man confirmation sternly. "But if _anything_ seems dodgy, you tell me, okay?"

Robert nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course."

"Good." Cain then exhaled heavily, running a hand down his face as he sighed. "You got your money… you can go now."

And so he did, driving away a little bit faster than he usually would.

He just prayed that he wasn't overthinking anything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert lends Aaron some advice… as well as his jacket.

**Adam**  
_Gonna be late soz :/_

Robert didn't even bother asking from an explanation, not wanting to ruin his weirdly chipper mood.

Earlier that morning, over coffee, Cain had made sure interrogate him on 'Everything Aaron' – Robert had naturally aced it, because of course he had, and earned himself an extra couple of quid as a result.

_"I can't believe you're paying me for knowing basic information about your nephew."_

_"Knowing Aaron's favourite flavour of Tic Tac isn't basic. It's weird."_

As he pulled into the scrapyard, he noticed that Aaron's car, nor Alex's flashy new one, had been there. The lack of fresh tyre tracks in the gravel proved that, and he grimaced.

He really didn't want to think about why Aaron was late.

Robert sighed as he switched the engine off and leaned back in his seat, breathing out slowly as he glanced back down at his phone.

09:23am.

If he was honest… he was kind of late as well.

Not that they _had_ a set time of arrival, just a policy at least show up before nine.

It was cold when he stepped out his car and locked it, sending a shiver up his spine despite wearing his coat as well as his leather jacket.

"British weather at its finest… one minute it's warm… the next it's absolutely _shite_." He muttered to himself as he fished his keys out his coat and approached the door, furrowing his brows when he saw it.

The door was open.

The gap was small, barely noticeable, but it was _there_.

"You've got to be kidding me…" His growled and pushed his way in, expecting the worst.

Aaron snapped his head up from his paperwork, eyeing him wearily.

False alarm.

When Robert didn't sit down, only kept staring at him, he bit his lip awkwardly. "You alright?"

The blond nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thought we'd had a break in, that's all." Aaron cocked his head, clearly confused. "…The door was open."

"Shit. Sorry."

"Aren't you fucking freezing?" When Aaron shook his head, he cast a glance and the neglected portable heater sat in the corner. "The heater isn't even on!"

The brunet let out a huff of laughter. "I can't help it if I'm not cold!"

"I'm putting it on anyways." Robert crouched down to switch it on, before turning to face Aaron again. "You're in your _hoodie_ –"

"And _you're_ stating the obvious… once again." Aaron retorted, pulling his sleeves down over his hands. "Just do ya work–" He paused, hesitant eyes widening as Robert walked the short distant round his desk and shrugged off his coat, and then his leather jacket. "…What are you doing?"

"Here." Robert placed the leather jacket down in front of him, smiling. "Put it on."

Aaron laughed again, Robert immediately noticing the blush threatening to stain his cheeks. "I'm not wearing your jacket–"

"Yes, you are." He insisted, slipping back into his coat with a smirk. "I'm not having my colleague get hypothermia. It's not professional."

He knew he'd won as soon as those blue eyes shone that bit brighter, and Aaron avoided his stare as he awkwardly put it on. Thanks to the dark purple hoodie, the harsh black of the leather jacket complimented it perfectly.

 _It's fate_ , Robert thought smugly, taking in the undeniably attractive sight before him as he strolled over to his seat, smirking even more when Aaron stared at him helplessly.

"…Okay, maybe I _was_ a bit cold." He confessed, fidgeting slightly to adjust to the new layer of clothing. He pulled the cuffs of his hoodie back over his knuckles, biting his lip, accidentally causing Robert to also shift in his seat.

 _Control yourself, Sugden…_ Robert told himself sternly, choosing to actually get on with his work.

_He's your ex. He's your ex. He's your ex._

"How was yesterday?"

"Good."

 _Nice and vague._ "What did he force you to do, then?" He joked.

Aaron stared at him for a moment, eyes somewhat hestiant. "We got some food, and then we went for a walk."

"I'm not surprised to be honest. You deserve a break."

At that, the younger raised a brow. "What d'you mean?"

Robert looked up from his work and met his gaze, shrugging. "It's domestic, isn't it? A nice change from having him all over you."

"…He isn't all over me."

"This is me you're talking to, Aaron." Robert stated bluntly as Aaron sunk in himself slightly. "The guy smothers you."

"You notice?"

"Who doesn't?" He offered a laugh, but when Aaron looked down, he frowned, realisation hitting him. "…You don't like it… do you?"

A silence then consumed them, somehow managing to hold a sense of both anticipation and sorrow at the exact same time.

Aaron swallowed thickly, picking at the cuffs of his hoodie. "…There's a line, that he accidentally crosses…" He murmured, just above a whisper. "I appreciate it, of course I do, but that doesn't stop me getting… getting _agitated._ "

He paused, chancing a dangerously quick glance up at Robert, before staring back down at his hands. "…It's overwhelming. I just feel exposed, a-and uncomfortable, ya know…? Like, that kind of stuff's for the bedroom… not in the pub where half the village eats."

"Have you spoken about it? To Alex?" Robert's voice was softer now, more gentle and careful with his words – the voice he only saved for those he cared about most.

Aaron shook his head. "I don't want to freak him out."

"How would it freak him out?"

"How would you feel if your boyfriend or girlfriend had been pretending to like your PDA?" The brunet finally looked up, the question being rhetorical, but still searching Robert's face for an answer.

"…You need to talk to him." He advised, sighing. "Maybe then, if he understands, he'll tone it down."

"I don't want him to go off me, though."

"He won't. He's clearly into you, Aaron, and if he does–"

"I'm not dumping him."

 _Defensive_ , was the first word that came to mind at how fast Aaron's retort was, and it honestly took Robert off guard. "Just–"

"Robert. _Please_." He looked desperate, and reluctantly the subject was dropped.

Now the silence was awkward… and lasted half and hour.

Half an hour of pure silence, occasional glances and the nervous tapping of Aaron's foot.

It was extremely painful.

"Holy shit, mate, you'll never guess what went down on Jeremy Kyle!" Adam suddenly barged inside, the silence apparently being that thick the sound of him pulling into the scrapyard was nonexistent.

Aaron flinched sharply as he effortlessly put on a friendly smirk, beaming as Adam nattered onto him about how he "deserved that lie in."

It was worrying, in Robert's mind, how quickly Aaron just switched, as if it were second nature.

"Since when did you dress like Smugden?" Adam asked, the nickname causing Robert to roll his eyes.

"Since he gave me his jacket."

"…Seriously?" Adam looked over at Robert, who simply nodded. "So you're telling me you didn't bring a coat? Are you insane?" 

Aaron shrugged. "Probably. I walked here, after all."

Robert grimaced, deciding to distract himself with the paperwork in front of him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiousity killed the cat.

"It looks weird."

"No it doesn't." Robert assured as he strolled over to his car, leaning against it as Aaron came to a stop in front of him.

The brunet shook his head and began to slide his arms out the leather jacket, shivering as he handed it back to its rightful owner. "I have a boyfriend. You'd get decked."

Robert scoffed. "Alex is the most harmless person I've met."

"Well then you're a shit judge of character." Aaron laughed lightly, a smirk tugging at his lips as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets.

Robert grimaced at how Aaron shivered again, practically trembling against the cold breeze. "What are you doing now, then?"

Aaron shrugged. "I was planning on having lunch with Ad, but obviously that's not gonna happen–"

"It's the least he can do for being late." Robert justified, sticking out an arm to gesture to the portacabin. "We said we'll bring him some stuff."

"We?"

"You're not gonna have lunch on your own, now, are you?" It was a rhetorical question, and matched perfectly with a flashy smirk, Robert knew he had Aaron hook, line and sinker.

Aaron bit his lower lip, giving the blond a once over before grinning. "Idiot."

 

* * *

 

He didn't expect to let out the breath he'd apparently been holding, but as soon as he locked the bathroom door he did so almost instantly.

Aaron was his friend.

They were _friends_.

Being invited back to his home for a quick lunch, shouldn't make him feel so… anxious.

His eyes shifted to examine himself in the mirror, grimacing at his slightly disheveled hair.

"What the fuck is wrong with me…?" Robert winced at how quiet his voice was as he ran his hands through his hair.

Alex wasn't here… and neither was Liv… so maybe that was it? Just him and Aaron, alone, domesticated and normal, in _their_ home.

It had been so long since he'd experienced anything like it.

His eyes shifted to glance over at the toilet, ears ringing to fill the silence.

He didn't need a piss. Not anymore, anyways.

He needed to eat, and calm the hell down.

Exhaling, Robert backed away from the mirror, before fumbling with the lock and exiting the bathroom.

He could hear Aaron clattering about downstairs, the blond already aware of his ex's haphazard culinary skills, even when tackling the average task of whipping up three sandwiches.

The image came almost instantly in his mind; packets of ham and cheese and pickle jars scattered about, along with an open tub of butter and a fuck tonne of random knifes.

Despite the potential chaos, it didn't stop a smile from tugging at his lips, knowing that they'd both be tidying up afterwards.

 _Together_.

 _Maybe I should let him suffer for a little while longer…_ He thought, wanting to spend as much time with the stubborn brunet as humanly possible. Besides, going down there now would only spark an argument; Aaron was always one to pick and choose when he wanted help, and honestly? Robert didn't want to risk being kicked out.

So, feeling as though it was the smarter option, his feet reluctantly dragged him into their bedroom – He wasn't about to get caught rifling through Liv's things, no way.

He sighed as he entered.

It was the exact same as the last time he'd been in there.

_Hold on._

It didn't notice it at first, but when he did, he was perched on _his_ (not Alex's. Fuck him) side of the bed, snatching the box off the bedside table and holding it up to eye level for further inspection.

"How the fuck did this bastard get his hands on a Rolex…?" He murmured, brows furrowed. The box was carefully placed back down, the watch in question most likely clamped around the doctor's wrist, and Robert stood up, making sure to smooth out the duvet to conceal any evidence.

As curiousity got the better of him, he padded round to Aaron's side of the bed, frowning when it was underwhelming… standard.

Same lamp, same coaster… just no Rolex box.

 _He's never been one to flex…_ Robert thought, cringing at how he'd started picking up on Liv and her 'youth' terminology. _So maybe it's in the drawer…?_

The drawer of the small table was slowly opened, Robert feeling his heart jump at the fond, and familiar sight of a Top Gear magazine and a spare pair of earphones.

"It's in the back." Was the only reasonable explanation, so soon enough Robert had the drawer completely pulled out and sat beside him on the bed, eyes immediately scanning over the contents.

A packet of paracetamol was shoved to the very back, but that wasn't suspicious.

What was suspicious was the vial of clear liquid.

Robert narrowed his brows as he carefully read the label, lower lip firmly caught between his teeth.

_**Just to be safe.** _

It was ominous, of course it was, because it was Aaron, and Aaron liked to make things annoyingly hard and frustrating.

The blond's first thought was gin, or maybe vodka, but as he unscrewed the cap and smelt it, he realised that… that it didn't smell of anything at all.

Vodka was effectively odourless, so that was still a possibility.

He took in a deep, steadying breath, tapping out a few drops into his palm, licking his lips anxiously.

_Don't pussy out._

Ignoring the grossness, he ran his tongue along his palm before grimacing and forcing himself to swallow.

He really needed to buy Aaron some new secret alcohol.

_"Rob? Rob! Food's ready!"_

Robert pushed away the slightly salty taste in his mouth as he made quick work of putting drawer(and the dodgy vodka) back, and once again smoothing out the duvet.

"Coming!" He called back, and descended down the stairs, grinning instantly when he was met with Aaron and his sheepish, soft smile, sweater-pawed hands gesturing to the second plate on the table. There was a plastic tub on the countertop, **_ADAM_** sharpied in black on the lid, it's own sandwich and a Yorkie bar stuffed inside.

"You're still into salt and vinegar, right?" The brunet asked, glancing at the packet of hula hoops placed next to Robert's plate.

Robert scoffed, laughing lightly as he sat down. "Don't ask stupid questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens,,,,


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers.

It took a moment for Robert's eyes to adjust, but when they did, he flinched sharply, immediately sitting up.

"When in the hell…?" His brows furrowed as he frantically looked around, fingers curling worriedly in the duvet beneath him.

Duvet.

He was in a bed.

He looked down at the beside table closest to him, breathing out when he recognised the lamp and coaster duo. "Oh no." His hands came up to run down his face, an uncomfortable mix of confusion and guilt pooling in his stomach.

No way had he just woken up in Aaron's bed. He wouldn't just go to sleep, especially in his ex's house.

…And then another conclusion sprang to mind.

Robert swallowed, unsure whether it was a good thing or not.

He was still in yesterday's clothes… and shoes, upon further notice.

"Guess not."

Just to make sure, he cast a hasty glance down at the empty, untouched space next to him, letting out a sigh of relief.

Not because he hadn't slept with Aaron, but because if they _had_ slept together, he'd of at least wanted to have some kind of recollection of the steamy events.

_Affair 2.0… nice._

He shifted his attention onto his watch, grimacing.

20:23

It was the evening.

He'd had lunch with Aaron… and suddenly woken up in his bed?

Nothing made sense.

 

* * *

 

"Aaron…?"

The brunet snapped his head upwards from out of his folded arms, face flushed and hair messy. Robert guessed he'd fallen asleep, considering Aaron would never dare to willingly nap at the dining table.

There was a bowl in the sink, and the kitchen smelt vaguely of tomato soup, an indication that Aaron had eaten late.

"Wha… Why aren't you in bed…?" He sounded drowsy, borderline miserable. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Better yet; why _was_ I in bed in first place?" Robert retorted, tone more confused than angry.

Aaron sunk in on himself as Robert sat down next to him. "I wasn't just gonna let you pass out on the sofa."

 _Pass out?_ "Why did I pass out–"

"I don't know." The brunet stared at him. "We didn't drink or anything. You just started saying you wanted to lay down, and was walking funny, so I dragged you upstairs to a proper bed."

_"Don't… don't leave." Aaron ordered, clearly not caring about how quiet and frantic his voice had became. He stuck out an arm to point at the bed, swallowing thickly. "Y-You need to lay down."_

_Robert blinked, worrying his lip between his teeth, taking into account the shaking of Aaron's hands as his fingers entwined themselves, the brunet awkwardly perching himself at the end of the bed._

_If Robert didn't know any better, he'd have guessed Aaron was struggling to contain the beginnings of an anxiety attack._

_"…You haven't poisoned me, have you?"_

_"God, no."_

It was starting to come back to him; the darkness dancing in his eyes, the nausea he'd dipped in and out of…

"Why was I like that?"

"That's a great question." Aaron murmured. "Because I think that _you_ know, and that _you_ brought it on yourself."

Robert was about to disagree, but then he let out a frustrated groan. "Your funky booze."

"My what?"

"That dodgy vodka in the back of your drawer." He explained. "If you're into late night shots, I suggest you rethink your options."

Aaron blinked, his lips parting as he visibly paled, eyes glazing over.

Robert frowned. "That _was_ vodka, right?"

Aaron shook his head, voice wavering as he whispered distantly. "N-No."

"B-But it said ' _Just to be safe_ '–"

"That doesn't mean it's alcohol!" He suddenly snapped. "Jesus, Rob, I thought you were smarter than this!"

It wasn't alcohol.

"But… But I passed out? I–" _Oh my god._ "It was a drug… a sedative… wasn't it?"

Aaron paused, and then took in a shaky breath, nodding.

Robert ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide and full to the brim of with concern. "Why the hell do you have sedatives on standby?"

Aaron muttered something under his breath, sniffing as he wiped his eyes, knuckles white.

" _Aaron_ –"

"For when I can't go anymore." He growled, hot tears spilling down his cheeks as he looked Robert dead in the eyes. "…For when it's easier for me to pass out than take another round."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks.

"For when it's easier for me to pass out than take another round."

To say Robert's heart stopped, would be an understatement.

His heart broke, _shattered_ , and he was rendered completely speechless.

Aaron had taken in a shallow breath, harshly rubbing at his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

The silence was eerie, and painful… and deafening as it consumed them.

"…You…" Robert swallowed down the lump his throat, voice slow. Careful. "…You're gonna need to explain."

Aaron laughed bitterly, a short scoff that made Robert tense up. "It's a long story…–"

"I've got time."

"And I don't."

The blond grimaced as he sighed, heavy. "Where's Liv?"

"At Gabby's."

"Where's… Where's Alex?"

"Probably on his way back." Aaron chewed the inside of his cheek. He looked so damn miserable and lost, and Robert just wanted to hug him. "You should go."

Now it was Robert's turn to scoff, but his being of pure shock. "I'm not leaving you here with him. Not after what you've just told me."

"I–"

"Not after I've just been knocked out for over six hours, having accidentally drugged myself." That seemed to hit something inside Aaron's mind, as he winced, guilt clouding his eyes. Robert pursed his lips firmly. "For the love of God, Aaron, you need to tell me what's going on with you–"

And at that moment, as if on cue, the devil himself unlocked the door and strolled in.

Alex's smile was quick to fade as he laid eyes on Robert, and then on Aaron's paled, tear stained face. "What the hell have you done?"

They both stood up as the doctor rushed over, pulling Aaron away from Robert protectively.

The blond forced back a scowl when Aaron stared at him with pleading eyes, head shaking ever so slightly.

_Don't say anything._

"Nothing." Robert assured the best the could. "We, er, we were just talking."

"He's been crying–"

"I'm fine, Alex." Aaron insisted and forced himself out of the taller man's arms, taking a step closer to Robert. "Private matter, that's all."

"I'm your boyfriend–"

"And Rob's my _friend_." As much as it stung, Robert was glad he was being defended. "A friend that knows certain things that I'd prefer were kept between us, and us only."

It wasn't even a white lie at this point; Aaron was speaking the whole truth and yet Alex was oblivious.

Another player had been added to the game, that player being Robert Jacob Sugden, and oh boy did he intend to win.

If not for his sake, then definitely Aaron's.

Alex seemed to relax somewhat at the explanation. "…Is the conversation finished…? It's kind of late."

"Yeah. Yeah, it's over." The brunet shot Robert a small, weary smile. "He was just leaving."

 

* * *

 

Tick.

 

Tick.

 

Tick.

 

The clock was driving him insane.

 

Tick.

 

Tick.

 

Tick.

 

Not as much as Alex was, though.

 

Tick.

 

Tick.

 

Tick.

 

He blinked, the ceiling his only view as he inhaled a steady breath.

_I need a drink._

He wasn't quite sure how he'd managed it, but somehow he'd crept his way down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen, wincing as he flicked on the kettle.

It was extremely loud, considering how deathly quiet the house had been prior to his interference.

It didn't take long for the kettle to shut up and for Robert to hastily pour himself a large mug of liquid caffeine, ignoring the intense burning as he forced the first few sips down his throat.

It tasted disgusting.

Normally he'd take coffees like a glass of water, but after the rollercoaster he'd just experienced hours before, he couldn't blame himself.

Robert knew Aaron didn't explicitly say anything – not that he'd gotten the chance – but if it was enough to involve _drugs_ , then there was clearly something a lot more messed up going on behind the scenes.

The sofa looked inviting, and much more comfortable than leaning haphazardly against the countertop, so naturally Robert gravitated towards it, sitting down at one end.

The silence was almost deafening.

Not as deafening as it had been at Aaron's, though.

Nothing could compare to how painful it had been.

_Ever._

"Rob? What… Why are you up so late? You should be in bed."

Robert lowered his mug of coffee as his cast his sister a side glance.  "I'm not tired."

"Aaron said that you'd been sick." She explained worriedly. "Did you sleep at his? During the day?"

"Something like that."

Victoria pursed her lips as she slowly lowered herself down next to her brother on the couch, sighing. "Something happened, didn't it?"

Robert shot her a glare. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you know… You don't just spend half a day at your ex's house because you're _ill_."

"That's literally only what happened" He insisted firmly. "There wasn't any ulterior motive. I swear."

The brunette eyed him for a moment before offering a small smile. "I'm sorry, Rob… it's just that you have been a bit weird lately. Adam said that you gave Aaron your jacket–"

"Yeah, and Adam knows that I had a genuine reason." Robert snapped. "Why is it such an issue that Aaron and I have stayed friends? Is it illegal or something?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Vic reached out and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Aaron has a lot of people who care about him, and are just worried about you interfering. I care about you, and so does Diane, and so does a bunch of others, but–"

"Name them." At his sister's raised eyebrow, he met her gaze. "Name everyone who cares about me."

Vic tried her best to put on a confident grin, but Robert saw straight through her, causing her to frown. "Me, obviously. Diane, you know she does. And Aaron! Aaron cares about you loads." She tilted her head when Robert looked away. "Aw, don't get all depressed. It's better to have a solid group, anyways."

"You forgot about Liv."

"Liv? Yeah, Liv cares about you… I think. She's a teenager, Rob, they're all a bit untrustworthy, though, aren't they?"

"No, not her. We… We have a good relationship. Even after everything that's gone on." He hated how sure he sounded, knowing that one day, _one day_ he'd probably regret speaking so highly of her.

He prayed that day would never come.

"…Good morning."

"Huh?"

Vic grinned, stifling a yawn as she nodded at the clock on the wall. "It's the morning."

"Oh. _Great_."

"I reckon you should go to bed, don't you?" She suggested, smiling brightly when Robert rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a child, Vic, Jesus." He muttered as he slowly stood up, wincing when his back clicked. He dragged his feet into the kitchen and placed the empty coffee mug on the countertop, making a mental note to wash it up when his fatigue subsided. When he blinked, hands awkwardly holding onto the edge of the sink as he suddenly stopped himself from falling asleep vertically, he turned to see Vic laughing softly into her palm.

"Quit making me laugh, I'll wake up Adam…!" She hissed playfully.

Robert failed to stop his own lips turning upwards, shaking his head as he sighed. "Whatever."

Victoria tugged lightly on the sleeve of his dressing gown to coax him up the stairs, before they exchanged their hushed good nights and disappeared into their bedrooms.

 

Tick.

 

Tick.

 

Tick.

 

Robert's eyes shifted to stare at the little clock on his bedside table, narrowing into a scowl as he climbed into bed and heaved the duvet over himself.

 

Tick.

 

Tick.

 

Tick.

 

And then sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Feedback is very encouraging and motives me to update more! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gives Aaron a much needed wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: reference to drug abuse, non-con, and victim blaming(kinda)
> 
> This is also a Robert/Aaron only chapter… so I guess it has its perks?

_"Well done, mate, I really appreciate it."_

_Robert looked up from his depressing bowl of soggy cornflakes to meet Adam's stare. "I can't help it if I'm ill."_

_Adam glared at him. "Yeah, well thanks to you spending the day out cold at Aaron's, you've only gone and got him messed up as well."_

_And Robert knew for a fact that that was a lie._

As soon as Vic and Adam had disappeared off the work, the blond threw on his leather jacket and made his way over to the Mill, mind buzzing with concern and worry.

After the bombshell Aaron had dropped yesterday, he'd gladly milked 'being ill' in hopes of having a day alone with his thoughts, maybe planning out some elaborate scheme to expose Alex to everyone. 

Aaron hadn't been ill, though. So that had been news to him. Worrying news.

He drew in a steady breath as he knocked firmly on the door, impatient.

Alex's car wasn't parked outside, and he was fairly certain Liv was at college, so that gave him some reassurance

…Although the thought of Aaron being alone without supervision _did_ scare him slightly.

The door was quick to click open, and before Robert knew it, he was tugged inside and shoved in the direction of the kitchen, stumbling slightly on his feet.

Aaron fumbled with the lock for a moment, lower lip caught between his teeth as he dared to meet the blond's worried eyes. "I-I'm sorry I lied to Ad–"

"Woah, hey, don't… don't apologize." Robert anxiously took a couple steps closer to him, grimacing when Aaron tensed up. "Oh my God… Aaron, did something happen?"

"No… _No_ , nothing happened…" He narrowed his brows, head shaking dismissively. "I've just had to fake an illness to Liv and Alex all morning and persuade him to go to work and–"

"You're all paranoid?"

Aaron nodded sharply. "Y-Yeah. Exactly."

"D'you want me to put the kettle on?" At Aaron's second nod, Robert offered a small, assuring smile as he strolled over and flicked on the kettle, watching out the corner of his eye as Aaron awkwardly curled up on the sofa, breathing shallow and barely audible over the kettle.

He wondered if he, too, had had a relatively sleepless night.

"Here."

Robert made a mental note to keep the situation as calm and mundane as humanly possible, even if it killed him. He wanted – no, _needed_ – answers, but Aaron needed quiet, and safety… and not to be bombarded with questions.

"Cheers."

 

* * *

 

"…I know you want a better explanation on what happened yesterday–"

"I'm not gonna push you to say stuff you're not comfortable with." Robert interrupted, stern yet gentle. They were sat on the sofa, Aaron shifting his position so he was more upright, his hands clutching onto his mug tightly.

The brunet looked over at him, dead in the eyes, and the faintest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. No words, though.

Just a look of understanding.

"…It was GHB, by the way." He whispered, taking an experimental sip of his drink. Robert went for Aaron's usual – not the liquid darkness he'd been chugging recently.

It was the smaller details that counted.

"What was?"

"The, uh… the _sedative_. You don't need much."

Robert suddenly didn't want his coffee anymore.

He clearly placed it back down on its coaster, grimacing. "How often do you take it…?"

"Rarely… I'm not an addict or anything. I know that when I have some, I'll be out for several hours… so it's only an emergency kind of thing."

"You shouldn't be needed anything 'emergency' during sex." The blond reminded bitterly, fists clenching on his lap. "If you can't take anymore, then Alex should stop immediately–"

"You don't think I've tried telling him that…?" Aaron met his gaze wearily. "I know he doesn't listen, Robert, that's why I take that shit. It fuzzes it all out. It _helps–"_

" _You're letting him rape you._ "

The words came out a lot faster than Robert had anticipated, and it only took seconds for him to see Aaron's eyes glaze over in realisation.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights; completely and utterly stunned.

_Petrified._

Robert was very aware of how dangerously close he was to victim blaming, but Aaron needed a wake up call and _fast_. "He isn't listening to you, so you think that abusing drugs will sort it out."

The younger man just continued to stare at him, silent, as he lowered his mug down onto the coffee table. "…I didn't know what else to d-do…" He sounded like he was going to breakdown any second, the first few tears already streaking down his face as his breaths became panicked. "I-I was scared–!"

Robert didn't have to think twice as he shuffled across the sofa and pulled him into a crushing hug, one hand on Aaron's back and the other stroking through his curly hair. "I know… I know… I-I'm not blaming you, Aaron, it's not your fault…"

Aaron buried his face in the blond's shoulder as he sobbed quietly, his entire body trembling as he completely lost it.

Robert blinked back his own tears as he held onto him impossibly tighter, whispering hushed " _you're okay_ "s and " _I've got you, you're safe_ "s in a desperate effort to reassure him.

When Aaron finally pulled away, face flushed and hands shaking, he sniffed tearfully. "I-I don't know what I'm gonna do–"

"We'll work it out. Don't worry." Robert smiled promisingly, before running a hand through the brunet's hair one last time to get it out his eyes. "…Is it alright if I stay here? Keep you company?"

Aaron nodded almost instantly. "Y-Yeah. We…" He turned to look at the pile of boxsets on the shelves. "We can watch some Top Gear… or something…" He muttered as he dragged his legs over to the shelves, shaky fingers fumbling to find the correct boxset.

Robert swallowed down the lump in his throat.

It was only 10:25 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and any feedback in general is very much appreciated! Feedback is extremely encouraging and helps motivate me to update more often! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds an unlikely confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains a reference to Aaron's suicide attempt, as well as his child abuse, at the end. It's extremely inexplicit, though, so you probably don't need to worry.

The Top Gear boxset was just background noise now, the sound of Aaron's soft snoring being an heavy distraction.

Robert hadn't really registered when it had happened – Aaron submitting to his exhaustion and mindlessly cosying up to him – but he wasn't complaining in the slightest. He'd managed to reposition them both so that Aaron's head was resting in his lap, the content sigh proving that it was a good decision.

His fingers threaded subconsciously through the soft, brunet curls as he stared blankly at the TV, mind fuzzy.

He had no idea what to do.

He couldn't go to the police… _could_ he? Would it be considered rape, if Aaron was letting it happen? If he was aware it was going to happen, but treated it like nothing?

Would Aaron even _want_ to get the authorities involved?

The situation was too complex and shady for him the begin to fathom.

He looked down at Aaron had his shifted slightly, brows narrowing briefly.

It was scary how illegal it felt.

Not like how it felt when he spent time with Cain; no, that felt illegal in a 'you're sister is my ex's overprotective mother' sense.

This was more of an 'you're my ex and I'm trying my hardest to stop thinking of you as my boyfriend' thing.

It hurt his head just thinking about it, but it hurt his heart more, and he couldn't speak to anyone about it.

"…I'm going to put this all right…" He whispered more to himself than Aaron. "…I'm going to sort all this out–"

The sudden click of the front door sounded deafening as it pierced the previous quiet, Robert's violent flinch waking Aaron up as the brunet bolted upright, instinctively pushing himself away from him.

Alex paused dead in his tracks, the door slowly shutting behind him as his messenger bag hit the floor with a thud.

Aaron ran a hand through his hair in a desperate effort to reverse the dishevelled mess Robert's fingers had turned it into, flushed cheeks darkening nervously. "…Alex." He breathed out, head immediately shaking. "W-Why are you–"

"Thought I'd come back for lunch because you are… you know… _ill_." There was a sharp bite to his voice, paired with the narrowing of his brows. "Guess I wasted my time."

When Aaron didn't even bother to justify the situation, Robert stood up, brushing himself down. He gestured to the TV. "We were watching Top Gear–"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

Robert stared at him wearily. "…I didn't feel well. Aaron wanted some company."

Alex chewed his lip as he nodded, clearly unconvinced. "So you thought you'd just cosy up to each other, then–"

"What? No!" Aaron spoke up, now on his feet and standing next to Robert. "Please don't overthink this–"

"This is the second time I've walked in on you two." Alex stated, voice low… bitter. "If he's round you could at least text me or something."

"Yeah… I know. I'll remember that."

Robert grimaced, hating how Aaron's previously confident tone had completely switched to that of a child being scolded by an anger parent… and oh god did that touch a sensitive nerve. 

"He's… He's not a _child_." 

Alex's glare somehow got darker. "What?"

"You're talking to him as if he's a child." He snapped back. "He's your _boyfriend_ , show him some fucking respect."

"Rob–"

"No, Aaron, he shouldn't be treating you like this." Robert stuck his arm out to gesture to the doctor, voice desperate. "I get that I'm not your boyfriend anymore, but _come on!_ "

Aaron watched him, weary, the fear that Robert would let the secret slip clear as day in his eyes. "…I made a mistake, Rob, it isn't a problem–"

"Yeah, just calm down." Alex interjected, now moving closer to them and pulling Aaron towards him slightly. "…I reckon you should go."

Robert went to retort, but hesitated, hating the look of desperation that crossed over Aaron's face. He looked scared. "…I… I'll see you later."

Aaron stared at him, holding back a wince. "…Okay."

I can't just leave him alone, he thought grimly, but his legs still managed to drag him to the door. He opened it slowly, offering a small smile. "Text me, yeah?"

The brunet nodded. "Yeah."

\----------

The air was considerably warmer than when he'd arrived at the Mill earlier that day, so Robert was pleasantly surprised when he frustratedly made his way to the café.

He wasn't just going to waste a day of being 'ill', especially when he was in desperate need of a coffee.

Inside, the café wasn't too busy, only a handful of villagers mingling over coffees and cakes.

Brenda greeted him with a wide smile as he approached her, teeth n' all. "Usual?"

"Please." He retrieved his wallet from his back pocket, digging around for a fiver and handing it to her.

"Victoria mentioned you were feeling a bit under the weather." She explained, ever the gossip. "I take it you're feeling better?"

Robert eyed her for a moment, tempted to call her out for being nosy, but decided against it. "Yeah. Just a blip, I guess."

She nodded and handed him his change, before turning round to actually get started on his Americano. "I'll bring it over."

"Cheers."

He couldn't help but sigh as he settled down at the corner table, chewing the inside of his cheek anxiously.

He needed to tell someone.

"Here you go."

He watched as his drink was placed down in front of him, muttering a small "thanks" and waited until she eventually walked off.

Robert stared at it, expression blank but mind racing.

"You alright?"

He flinched as he looked up, raising a brow. "What…?"

Charity sat down in front of him, huffing out a laugh. "Babe, you're _sick_. Go home."

"I'm feeling better."

"Vic reckons you've got the plage or something."

"Is there a reason you're talking to me?"

Charity eyed him. "I _was_ planning on getting Chas and I some cake, but then I saw your depressed face."

_Tell her._

_Tell someone._

"…I know something. Something bad… and I need to tell someone." He whispered. 

The blonde licked her lips, taken aback by his serious tone. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that it's got something to do with our Aaron."

He nodded grimly. "It's hard to explain–"

"I've got time." She spoke confidently, genuinely. "Well, not now… but later."

 _Oh god what have I done–_ "I didn't say I was gonna tell you–"

"Aaron and secrets aren't a healthy mix." She stated. "…There's plenty of examples."

"That doesn't mean I should tell you–"

"If you wanna get it off your chest," Charity lowered her voice as she stood, backing up and in the direction of the counter. "…I'm on bar duty from seven onwards." And with that she made her way over to Brenda, not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Feedback in general is extremely encouraging, so any kind helps a bunch! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert reveals all

Robert took a quick glance at his watch, before biting the bullet and pushing open the doors of the Woolpack. It was borderline freezing outside, to the warmth do sway his judgement quite a bit.

It was 11:20 pm.

"Oh, you actually showed."

He pursed his lips into a firm line, nodding in confirmation. "Vic was very adamant I have an early night. I managed to persuade her."

Charity, straighting her posture from previously being slouched comfortably against the bar, hummed, the silence of the empty pub growing tense. "…You sit down. Chas can't know you're here."

Robert watched as she walked round the bar, fishing a pair of keys out her pocket and moved over to the doors. "Don't want anyone interrupting–"

"I can come back tomorrow–"

" _No_ , Robert." She insisted firmly. "Everyone thinks I'm clearing up. We're _fine_."

And so he sighed, giving in as he made himself comfortable in a nearby booth. It wasn't long before Charity joined him, arms crossed casually on the table in anticipation. "Do you want a drink?"

Robert shook his head. "No thanks."

"Okay…" She chewed her lip. "…Do you want an _alcoholic_ drink…?"

He paused. "…No. No, I'm alright."

At that, Charity smiled in understanding. "You gonna tell me what's going on with our Aaron, then?" She sounded unnaturally quiet, the topic of family clearly hitting a soft spot on her heart.

There was no point wasting any time. "…He's been taking drugs again."

The blonde stared at him for a moment. "How do you know?"

"Because I was an _idiot_ and accidentally had some–"

"How the hell do you _accidentally_ take drugs?" She hissed, eyes wide.

"I-It was in a vial thing, and I was curious, so I tried a bit–"

"A vial?" Charity eyed him wearily. "…What? Like a sedative or something?"

Robert grimaced. "GHB, to be exact." He watched as her hands came up to cover her mouth, gasping. "…There _is_ a reason–"

"I bloody well hope there's a reason." She snapped. "Oh my god, Chas is gonna kill him…"

"…He's been knocking himself out to cope with… things." It suddenly became hard to speak, the lump in his throat threatening to return any second. "…To cope with sex."

The look of horror on her face was instant, her knuckles turning white as she clenched and unclenched her fists, before standing up and pacing back and forth worriedly.

Robert waited, knowing she'd need a moment to collect herself.

"…Is Alex hurting him…?" Her voice was even smaller than before, almost distant, verging on panic.

"Apparently Alex didn't listen to him… so he just took matters into his own hands…"

"He's letting him _abuse_ him–"

"I know!" Robert exclaimed, but quietened down after remembering where he was. "After… After I told him, made him realise what was actually happening, he just completely broke down. It was horrible."

Charity nodded, slowly slipping back into the booth. "Does Alex know…? About the GHB?"

"No. No, I don't think so."

"But that doesn't make any sense." She muttered, brows furrowing. "…If it's… during sex… then surely he'd know if Aaron started going limp, or stopped reacting, right? And anyways, he's a _doctor_ –"

"Which means he's letting Aaron use the sedative, knowing that he'd be able to just do what he wanted– oh my fucking God." Robert finished as he ran his hands down his face, heart pounding. And here he thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Alex is literally using Aaron as some kind of toy…" Charity whispered distantly, eyes glassy.

_Fuck._

It felt like a punch to the gut, knowing that he hadn't connected the dots to such an obvious thing.

"…Did you tell him to stop using it? The GHB?"

"I think he got the message." Robert muttered grimly. "After what happened with me, I think it was a wake up call."

"That's… That's something, I guess." She licked her lips as she stared down at the table. "…But if he isn't passing out… then surely he'd just have to put up with it? Until Alex got too tired?"

"There's no winning." Robert swallowed down the lump in his throat and gripped the table tightly, his mind completely fucked. Aaron was going to kill him, he knew that, but it was better than Alex killing Aaron. Charity stared at him, eyes shifting slightly as she struggled to focus, utterly lost.

"We should call the police–"

"No. No way." Robert shook his head. "You know how Aaron gets–"

"We are  _not_ gonna mess this up like last time." Charity uttered sharply. "We're gonna do it right."

"He won't want the authorities involved–"

"He was like that with Gordon, and his mental state got ruined." It was a grim, but much needed reminder, and Robert recoiled in his seat uncomfortably. "We can't risk him hurting himself again, _please_ , Robert." Her voice was desperate, begging.

The blond swallowed thickly. "…We can't jump into this. We… We need time."

"Cain could have Alex out of here in seconds–" She cut herself off, eyes shifting on to Robert curiously.

Robert narrowed his brows as he pulled out his phone, the device vibrating loudly before he held it to his ear.

"…Liv? Are you okay–"

Charity watched nervously as Robert ran his other hand through his hair, growing more and more worried.

"Y-You need to calm down. I'm coming over now– I don't care, Liv, I'm coming– just try and stay calm, okay? I-I'm on my way–" It was all panicked and stuttered, but so soon as his phone was back in his pocket, Robert was on his feet and making a beeline for the backroom.

"What's going on? Wh-What's happened–"

"I'll explain on the way." He growled as he reached the door, finding the keys in their usual spot and unlocking it with shaky hands.

Charity grabbed her coat as she hastily followed him outside, wincing at the nighttime chill before Robert handed her the keys after locking up. The man was clearly on a mission, already a good distance away from her as he walked quickly in the general direction of the Mill. After managing to catch up, she grabbed his arm harshly, forcing him to stop. "Robert." He reluctantly met her gaze, the dark sky and bright moon making the situation even more morbid. "What the hell are we about to walk in on?"

"Liv found a note."

The blonde would normal just roll her eyes, but instead stared at him expectantly. Hesitantly.

Robert swallowed thickly, wet eyes now glistening in the moonlight as he shuddered out a breath.

"…She found a suicide note."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Any feedback in general is extremely encouraging, and I love reading about you guys' thoughts, opinions and theories on where the fic is headed! Thanks! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: obviously this chapter is very much centered around talk of suicide, as well as mentions of self harm.

Robert tried to blink back his tears as he knocked loudly on the door, twisting the door knob frantically. Charity hovered next to him, hand balled into a fist as she bit into her knuckles, mascara already smudging and streaking down her cheeks. "Liv! Liv, it's Robert–!"

He drew in a shaky breath as he stepped back, and then some more.

Charity stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't you even thi–" She gasped as Robert slammed himself into the door, grunting angrily before doing it again, and again, and again, until the lock finally snapped and he stumbled inside.

"Well done!" The blonde hissed, gesturing to the door as she closed it hastily. "Proper smart–"

"Liv? Liv?!" He completely blanked her as he spun around worriedly. "Sh-She's gotta be upstairs–"

Charity nervously followed him as they hurried up the stairs, he dread growing by the second.

Robert suddenly came to halt, swallowing thickly. He trembled, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he stared at the teen, curled in on herself and crying quiet against the bathroom door. "…Oh my God, Liv…"

As soon as Liv dared to look him in the eye, did Robert shudder as he crouched down and grabbed onto her desperately. "Oh my God–"

Liv tensed up immediately, eyes wide as she mindlessly hugged back, fresh hot tears burning down her cheeks and onto Robert's shoulder. "H-He won't come out–!"

Robert cast a brief, wide eyed glance up at the door, heart stopping for what felt like a lot long than a second.

_He's not dead._

_He's not fucking dead._

"Don't worry." He whispered, turning his attention souly back onto her, his own tears slipping. "Just focus on me. Don't… Don't panic yourself–" His nerves settled slightly when he felt Liv nod, holding on tighter.

She cried tiredly into him, shaking like a leaf.

Robert wondered what he'd find on the other side of the door.

Charity stared at them miserably, occasionally sniffing a wiping her eyes with her hand, before crouching down and picking up a piece of paper. Robert paid no mind to it, fully aware of what it most likely was, and gave the woman a thankful nod when she gave it a once over and stuffed it in her coat pocket.

Grimacing, he slowly pulled away and stood up, Liv shakily doing the same as she was forced into Charity's painfully secure embrace.

Robert stared at the bathroom door.

He could see it all now; Aaron, stood in front of the mirror, body mutilated and cut up like a scratching post.

Maybe he'll just be dead.

He pushed away the grim thought, however the lack of communication didn't help in the slightest.

Carefully he raised his hand to bang his knuckles against the wood. "…Aaron? Aaron, are you okay?"

No reply.

His other hand tried the handle, rattling it. Locked.

"Please don't break another door." Charity whispered.

Reluctantly Robert listened, choosing to knock harder this time. "Aaron, _please_. I need to know that you're okay in there–"

 _Click_.

He hesitated.

His hand gripped the handle once more as he pushed the door open a fraction, before eventually stepping inside completely.

That step inside quickly formed into a desperate sprint as he bolted forwards and threw himself onto the brunet on the floor, holding on protectively. Aaron tensed up as he was pulled into Robert's chest, sucking in a nervous breath.

"Jesus Christ, Aaron…" He stammered, still in shock.

No blood. No razors. No nothing.

Just Aaron, sat in silence on the bathroom floor.

Robert knew that that wasn't necessarily a good thing, but it was better than walking in on a corpse.

"…I-I'm sorry–"

"It's okay, Aaron, we know–" He failed to stop his tears from falling as he choked out a relieved sob. "…Just focus on your… on your breathing." Aaron had most likely had a panic attack before hand, and honestly Robert wasn't sure he could cope if another came on.

"…C'mon… Let's give them a moment…" Charity's voice was barely audible as she ushered Liv away, their footsteps descending down the stairs soon after.

It felt like a life time before Aaron let go, head bowed as he sighed. "…I'm so fucked up…" He breathed out slowly, head shaking shamefully.

Robert waited, sitting down opposite him. As much as he hated hearing it, in the long run it was always best for Aaron's self depreciation to be let out in one fowl swoop.

That godforsaken pair of empty, blue eyes locked with his after a moment or so, glassy and bloodshot. "…I nearly did it, ya know?" He sounded so distraught, almost as if he couldn't believe it himself. "I nearly emptied all those _fucking_ painkillers into a glass of water and ended it all." His hand pointed up at the cabinet on the wall angrily, Robert now only noticing the glass of the water sat on the edge of the basin.

 _We never kept painkillers in the bathroom_ , he thought distantly. Aaron must've caught the confusion flash across his face, as he chewed his lip.

"Alex likes to have at least one packet in every room. Just… Just in case."

Robert nodded, seeing the logistics, but also not fond of the idea that Aaron was always surrounded by a hefty supply of a potential suicide option.

"…Why didn't you do it…?"

The brunet looked at him again, this time slightly more scared. "I was in h-here, thinking about everything… about y-you, and other people… wh-when Liv's suddenly banging on the door, screaming at me that she found the letter–"

"When did you write it?"

Aaron hesitated, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "Today. I-I wasn't gonna even _write_ _one_ –"

"In case it failed… and you wouldn't be here, right now, having to explain yourself?"

The brunet eyed him. "…Y-Yeah."

Robert frowned as his hand came up to squeeze the brunet's shoulder, exhaling. "It's a good fucking job Liv called me, then, isn't it?" It was a rhetorical question, the regret and guilt in Aaron's eyes clear as day.

"So… so how come Charity's with you…?"

There was no point in lying. "I told her."

Aaron furrowed his brows. "…Told her what?"

"About you and Alex, and the GHB." He winced, expecting Aaron to get up and leave, or hit him, but none of that happened. The younger man just stared at him and gave him a slight nod, accepting it.

"…I-I'm glad you did it."

Robert blinked. "Really?"

"I feel like Charity is the best person… to some extent." A fond smile ghosted across his lips, causing Robert's heart to ache. "I-I've ruined everything, haven't I?"

"No." The blond shook his head firmly. "No way." He suddenly grabbed hold of both on Aaron's hands, squeezing tightly. _He's still shaking._ "We're gonna go downstairs and work something out–"

"Wh-What about Liv–"

"We'll think of an excuse." Robert promised. "This… All this has gone too far." Without even thinking he raised one of his hands to cup the side of Aaron's face, stroking away the stray tears with his thumb. He froze, not because of his own actions, but because even more tears began falling down Aaron's face.

"Thank you so much." The brunet whispered, shuddering, before leaning forwards to hug Robert once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter to make up for the lack of updates,,,,, hope you guys like it, it definitely puts in place a new movement for the plot

Charity was carefully nursing a very strong cup of coffee as they slowly descended down the stairs, her eyes flicking in their direction as she barely managed to hold back the fresh set of tears glistening in her eyes.

She looked fucking awful, and Robert couldn't help but pity her.

Liv was sat at the dining table, eyes darting back and forth between her phone and a sticky note she was frantically scribbling on.

Robert shot Charity a questioning look, the woman only shrugging powerlessly. "She's adamant." Her gaze shifted on to Aaron, sniffing. She only shook her head at him, a few tears slipping.

"…I-I didn't–" The brunet cut himself off resting against Robert's side, biting into his raised fist to stop himself from breaking down again.

Robert fought against the temptation to grab his hand and stop him from hurting himself, but knew that it was the only thing keeping Aaron grounded, so reluctantly forced himself not to.

_Baby steps._

The sound of Liv getting up from her seat caused him to tense slightly, unsure what to expect.

The teen pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she stepped towards them, breath held anxiously.

"Here."

She hesitantly outstretched her arm, fingers shaking as she presented the sticky note.

Robert looked down at it, swallowing.

_Hotlines._

Aaron seemed equally as taken aback, eyes pooling with fresh tears as he shakily took the note, staring down at it helplessly.

The guilt was setting in now, it was obvious, and all Robert wanted to do was hug the both of them.

Liv exhaled a shallow breath, blinking back her own tears as she wiped her eyes harshly. "Please use them." She sounded so exhausted.

Aaron shuddered. "…I'm sorry, Liv–"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't've done it." She snapped back a lot more bitterly than anyone had expected. She glared at him. "Wh-What's upsetting you _this much_? Is it me–?"

"Of course it's not _you_." Robert interjected sternly, knowing that Aaron was in no fit state to try and defend himself.

"Then who?" Her initial anger was subsiding as she stared at her brother desperately, before turning to Robert, unable to stop the tears running down her cheeks. "W-Why the hell is this happening?"

"You don't need to worry about that–" Charity winced as she was swiftly cut off.

"He nearly _killed_ _himself_!" She exclaimed, hot tears flowing from her bloodshot eyes as her arm flew out to gesture at her brother. "I-I want to know why– I _need_ to know why!"

Aaron groaned as he covered his face with his hands, a frustrated string of "no"s and "you can't"s falling insistently from his mouth.

Liv stared at him, expression growing more concerned than angry as she looked up at Robert worriedly. "Wh-What's happening? What's wrong with him–"

"He's fine." Robert answered quickly, but turned to face Aaron nonetheless, crouching slightly so they were eye level. He held the younger man's shoulders and held him still, wincing at home violently he could feel him shaking. " _Aaron?_ Aaron? Aaron, look at me– Aaron–"

Aaron completely ignored him, but lowered his hands slightly so he could stare at his twitching fingers. His breaths were growing dangerously irregular and frantic, and his skin was quick to get a sickly sheen as he finally caught Robert's wide-eyed, panicked stare.

"…I-I've messed it all up…"

"No. No, you haven't." Robert insisted firmly, holding his shoulders tightly. "Listen to me, okay? You're innocent. You've done nothing wrong."

" _Stop_ _lying_." He growled, trying to step away but failing when Robert's strong hands kept him in place.

Charity placed her cup down on the counter and quickly walked forwards, lightly tugging Liv's arm and encouraging her to take a few steps back. "…Babe, they need space–" She felt a wash of relief when Liv nodded wearily in understanding. "Let's… Let's go to your room, yeah? Try and settle down a bit."

The teen didn't look too pleased with the idea of settling down – aka, being persuaded to fall asleep – but gave a sad ghost of a smile before being lead in the direction of the stairs.

Robert felt the moment Aaron relaxed, the moment his breathing leveled slightly and his eyes flickered to look at the staircase, making sure Charity and Liv had disappeared, and then back to the floor.

They stood in silence for a while.

Robert's hands still keeping Aaron steady.

Waiting for him to calm down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes shifted for a split second to watch the screwed up sticky note fall down at their feet, Aaron too tired to even hold a pice of fucking paper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"…Am I gonna go to a hospital?"

"No… no– don't say that." Robert made sure to quieten his voice to a gentle, yet firm whisper. He grimacesld and sighed as Aaron stepped forwards against his chest, just… leaning into him.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, and for a moment he feared that Aaron had actually passed out.

_Just fucking exhausted._

The fact that Aaron was curious about being hospitalized was worrying. Not going to prison – no, that wasn't his first concern.

_Hospital._

"…I-I don't wanna get ill again– I can't go back there–"

Memories of Aaron, all cut up and crying and scared flooded his mind; memories of when Gordon had been around, unknowingly sending his son into a horrific state self loathing and suicidal tendencies.

Robert hesitated. "…You tried to _kill_ yourself." His voice cracks slightly, unable to hide his devastation. "I-I know you couldn't bring yourself to actually do it… but you _considered_ it. You saw death as the only way out of this mess–" He swallowed thickly. "…Do you still see it as the only option? Even after all that's just happened?"

The brunet shuddered, as if a chill went up his spine. "I… I don't know." His eyes pooled with tears again, that painful frantic and confused expression reappearing in seconds. "I-I don't _know_ , Robert–" He took a step backwards, then two more when Robert tried to get close again. "I can't think properly– This whole situation is fucking me up–"

"Just breathe, okay?" Robert forced himself to stand still, even when Aaron braced his hands on the back of the couch, hunched forwards as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"You keep saying that." He muttered. "You keep saying all these things that are meant to help, but they _aren't_ –" He tensed, before quickly spinning around to stare at the staircase with wide eyes.

Charity looked at the both of them as she slowly stepped down the final steps, chewing her lip wearily.

She'd obviously spent a bit of time sorting herself out, as her smudged mascara had been cleaned up a bit and there was a screwed up handful of tissue peeking out of her coat pocket. She offered a small smile as she spoke tiredly. "…She's, uh… she's completely knocked out."

"…What did she say…?" Aaron asked worriedly.

Charity hesitated. "Stuff that I'd rather not repeat."

Robert grimaced when Aaron nodded, almost as if he'd expect nothing less. "She hates me, doesn't she?"

"All she knows is that your not in a good place at the moment." She explained calmly, taking a tentative step forwards. "She's confused and scared, Aaron. She has no idea where this has all came from."

The brunet eyed her distantly for a moment. "…And what did _you_ say?"

"I told her it was a blip. It was a stupid blip that won't happen again." Charity said firmly. "Because it won't, will it?"

Aaron hesitated.

"He knows not to try anything." Robert spoke up, slightly unsettled by the harsh undertones in Charity's voice.

"That's… That's good." She offered a small smile as she stuffed her hand into her pocket and pulled out and all too familiar little vial. "Got this as well."

Aaron paled as his eyes locked on the object. He breathed in a deep breath. "Just bin it." He whispered. "I… I don't want it anywhere near me."

Charity nodded, her eyes glazing over suddenly. Silently she walked over to the bin and disposed of the vial, grimacing as she turned back to him. "Is that the safest way to–"

"I don't care." He insisted shakily. "I just need it gone. I-I need everything to do with him, _gone_."

Robert caught her gaze, still unable to cope with seeing her so uncharacteristically distraught. He could see the pain in her eyes – the panic and guilt and fear flooding together to form one message.

_People need to know what's been going on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
